


Manipulation

by kittenwrath



Series: Sister Smith [8]
Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Abortion, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Control, Love Confessions, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, loss of physical control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenwrath/pseuds/kittenwrath
Summary: Here in lies Assimilation from Rick D-74's point of view.





	1. Chapter 1

“Dad!  I’ve got some good news!”

I groaned, removing the welding mask and extinguishing the blow torch before swiveling the stool in her general direction.  She was standing the the doorway, leading to the kitchen and it hit me that I hadn’t seen her smile in weeks.  

“Yeah?  What – what is it, sweetie?”

Beth said  _her_ name.  And, the very next beat of my heart pumped a dose of adrenaline to every limb.

“Uh – who?”  I felt my hand tremble as it raked through my hair and I internally cursed.  

“Dad, seriously?” she asked, the grin fading as the obvious ire etched her features.  I only furrowed my brow, determined to appear uninterested.  “Jerry’s sister.”  When I only blinked in response, she continued.  “My best friend!  Give me a break, Dad!”

 _Of course_ , I knew who she was referring to.  And, when she said her name again, I hitched a breath and swiveled back toward my work station.  At this point, I knew she was determined to continue with whatever piece of ‘good news’ she’d entered my sanctuary to deliver, whether I was paying attention or not.  

“Anyway, she’s moving back.  Isn’t that great?”

“Uh huh,” I choked out.  My hands continued to tremble as I slipped the welding mask back on my face, my heart pumping a new wave of adrenaline through my system.  Behind me, I heard Beth’s footsteps on the concrete floor as she approached.

“So, I need to ask you a favor,” she began, placing her delicate hand on my shoulder.  “You remember what I told you about what happened with her husband, right?”  I only nodded in response, knowing my voice would betray me.  “It’s why she left and it was really rough on her, so I’m asking that you don’t bring it up.  Like, ever.”

“Why – uh – w-w-why would you think –”

“Because,  _Dad_ , I know you.  You have no tact.”  I scoffed and wrenched my shoulder from her loose grasp, removing the mask once again with an exasperated sigh.  “Look, can you please just  _try_?  Make  _some_  type of effort to be decent?  She’ll be staying here at the house until Mr. Benson moves out so  _please_ , Dad.”

“Jeez, Beth,” I groaned, turning on the stool to face her once again.  She was glaring down on me with her hands on her hips, a spitting image of her mother.  “I don’t – never had an issue with her.  She’s not  _Jerry_ for Christ’s sake.”  Beth rolled her eyes but I continued, determined to close the subject once and for all.  “I-I-I promise to play nice with your friend, sweetie.  As long as she’s not a pain in my ass.”

———-

A month later, Beth was anxiously cleaning the house around Morty and I as we watched inter-dimensional cable, occasionally throwing annoyed glances our way as she pushed the vacuum cleaner into our legs.

“If you two aren’t going to help, can you just leave?” she finally asked when I turned the volume on the television up all the way.

“Ah, jeez, mom.  I – ya know – I’m sorry.  What do ya need help with?” Morty asked, wringing his hands as he stood from the couch.

“Well, nothing now, Morty,” she said with a sigh, contradicting her previous statement as she unplugged the vacuum and began folding up the cord.  

“She just texted me!” Jerry suddenly announced as he exited the den.  He had apparently spent the entire morning and afternoon in there assembling a shitty trundle bed for his sister to sleep on.  “She’ll be here in like five minutes!”

“Well, whoop-de-do,” I chimed in, twirling one finger in the air before unscrewing the cap of my trusty flask.  “What are – is she expecting a parade or – or some shit?”

“Come on, Rick,” Morty whined as he made his way to the front door.  “T-t-there’s no reason to be a jerk, ya know?”

As the remainder of my idiotic family – including Summer, who quickly bounded down the stairs so as not to be left behind – made their way outside in some cheesy welcome procession, I made my way to the garage, intent to ignore the entire ordeal.  However, I should have know that Beth wouldn’t make it that easy when the garage door roared to life and opened to reveal her in the driveway, clutching a garage door opener that she’d obviously removed from her car’s visor.   _Fuck_ , I thought when a few seconds later, a lime green hatchback rounded the block and parked on the street, in front of the house.

Lime green?  How fucking stupid…

Affixing my face with a scowl, I crossed my arms and watched as the driver’s side door popped open and she stepped out.  She was shielding her eyes from the sun, her face completely obscured and she was nearly knocked on her ass when Morty and Summer threw themselves at her like she was some sort of messiah.  Her delightful giggle caressed my ear drums a moment later and my knees threatened to buckle beneath me.

“Ah, fuck this shit,” I mumbled while reaching into the inner pocket of my lab coat for the portal gun.  My vision of her still completely blocked by her niece and nephew, I pulled the trigger and walked through the swirling green abyss.

———-

By the time I portaled back into the garage, I was drunk off my ass.  In my haste to flee the scene, I’d punched in the familiar coordinates of my favorite bar; a hole in the wall dive that catered to the most die hard alcoholics.  So, I fit right in.  Another reason I favored that particular bar – people minded their own fucking business.  I was left to drink myself into a stupor in peace while hoards of similar low life pieces of shit did the same.

Having absolutely no idea what time it was, I stopped short of throwing open the door leading to the kitchen when the faint sound of voices could be heard from the other side.  Female voices.  Trying my damnedest to be quiet, I leaned my form against the door and pressed my ear to the thin particle wood.  The voices were still a bit faint and muffled, but if I concentrated hard enough, I could just pick up on the conversation.

“Have I told you yet how glad I am that you’re back?”  It was Beth.  Her voice held an edge of joy that had been missing for… well, I couldn’t remember exactly how long.

“Yes, Bethany.  I’m glad to be back, too.”  Instantly, I went rigid.  Of course, it was  _her_.

“But, are you though?” Beth asked.  “I know when you left, it was… hard.  And, I’ve really worried about you, ya know?”

“Yeah.  I really am.  I missed you guys just as much.”  A few seconds of silence passed before she spoke again.  “But, how have things been here?  With Rick, I mean?”

The sound of her voice speaking my name after thirteen years hit me like a sledgehammer directly in the cock.  Suppressing a moan, I pressed my hips into the particle wood like some kind of horny teenager dry humping a pillow.  

“Well, he and Jerry have never gotten along.  You know that.”   _Yeah, no shit._

“I mean, how has it been for you?  I’m assuming all’s forgiven?”

“What do you mean?” I rolled my eyes at Beth’s willful ignorance and hoped that her best friend wouldn’t let her get away with it.  I wasn’t disappointed.

“Don’t try to bullshit me, Beth.  I know how terrible it was for you when he left.  I was there, remember?”  Again, silence stretched for several moments before the conversation resumed.  “At least tell me that you’re prepared – for the next time.”

“Of course, I’m prepared,” Beth said with a nervous laugh.

Deciding that it was probably best not to torture myself further, I pressed the palms of both hands on the door and quietly launched my body back into a standing position only to stumble backward, pinwheeling my arms in an attempt to keep myself from toppling to the concrete floor.  There was no way in hell I would walk through the kitchen to get to my closet of a bedroom while they sat in there casually discussing my failures as a father and human being.  So, I stumbled toward my workstation, plopped down on one of the uncomfortable stools and welcomed the drunken haze of oblivion.

———-

I was awoken by the sound of knocking, light but persistent.  Rising my head from the counter, I moaned and cradled it in one hand when the familiar thump of pain pulsed behind my eyelids.  

“What – who is it?”  When the door leading to the kitchen opened with a soft click, I’d turned in time to catch her peeking around the jamb.  Panic gripped my heart and I stood from the stool much too quick and forcefully as indicated by the wave of nausea that washed over me and the clatter of the stool as it crashed into the wall under the counter.  Flinching slightly, she took a deep breath and crossed the threshold regardless, holding a large cardboard box. 

“Oh hi, Rick.  I didn’t mean to disturb you.  I wasn’t really sure you were even here, so –”

Again, my body betrayed me and agitation bubbled up from within when my name tumbled from her lips.  So, cutting her off, I demanded, “Yeah, what – uh – w-w-what do ya want?”

The apples of her cheeks tinged pink as she took a step back before replying, “Nothing.  Never mind.”

“Why do y-you – what’s in the box?” I asked, halting her retreat.

“Just more of my useless crap,” she replied.  “Do you mind if I put this and like one more box here in the garage?”  Her cheeks and neck flushed even deeper as she hoisted the obviously heavy box to rest on her hip.  She was fucking adorable.

“Sure,” I relented, as if I even had a choice.  And, when she lumbered further into the garage with the box slipping from her arms, I surged forward to effortlessly pluck it from her grasp before depositing it on the concrete floor, next to the metal shelves.  Then, spying the other box on the kitchen floor, I strode past her to retrieve it, as well.

“Thanks,” she began, hugging her arms across her midsection and I was struck with a recollection of her performing the same guarded maneuver years ago.  “I promise they’ll be out of your hair soon.”

“Uh – yep,” I replied, flapping a hand in her direction dismissively while fiddling with random junk on my workstation in an attempt to appear as if I hadn’t just been passed out prior to her entry.

The echo of her retreating footfalls across the concrete stalled for a moment, as if she were debating something, but I refused to acknowledge it.  So, when she resumed her journey toward the kitchen, I was surprised when she spoke after all, just as she was exiting the garage –

“It’s really nice to see you again, Rick.”

Then, she was gone.

———-

As the weeks went by, I attempted to avoid her as much as possible.  However, it was much more difficult than I ever could have imagined.  I even tried to pretend that she was basically Jerry in a wig, but no fucking dice.  The hard truth was that she and Jerry were nothing alike and never had been – twins or not.  They weren’t even opposite sides of the same coin, but rather a shiny new quarter verses an old tarnished penny.

But, still, I tried.  Even when I’d drag Morty – and occasionally Summer – off for days at a time, Beth still insisted that the entire family ate dinner together, when possible.  And, of course,  _her_ regular seat at the dining room table had become the one directly across from mine.

It also didn’t help that she wasn’t currently employed, in the traditional sense.  Apparently, she had become an Architect and had decided to branch out into freelance work which meant that she didn’t need to leave the house.  Which also meant that she and I were alone on the days that Beth insisted that the kids were to attend school and that Jerry was to get out of bed and job hunt.  Those days, in particular, were the most torturous.  Those days, I’d fester in the garage while she worked on her laptop, in the dining room.  Or, when she’d spruce up the landscaping.  Or, when she’d fix odds and ends in the house that Jerry had neglected for months on end.  

Occasionally, we’d bump into each other; cross paths in the common areas of the house.  But, she’d awkwardly greet me and move along.  Once, she attempted a conversation, but I (being the utter bastard I am) shut her down with some smart ass comment or another, informing her that her small talk was inane and beneath her.  Surprisingly, she didn’t appear hurt or offended, but rather, agreed, before resuming whatever tedious task she’d busied herself with prior to our unintentional interaction.  

That night, I’d finally caved and dug out the inter-dimensional goggles for the first time since her arrival.  I slipped them over my eyes and flipped through each of the dimensions that I’d mentally bookmarked for these specific sessions.  Among those favorites, I located one where its Rick’s face was buried between her thighs.

That night, I watched him fuck her senseless while I came with a strangled cry into my woefully inadequate hand.

 

 **_To be continued…_ ** ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. This is my first attempt at Rick’s POV, so I’m extremely nervous. I’ve spent months writing this companion piece and finally feel it’s ready to share. I just hope it does my baby, Assimilation, justice. Also, yes – I have a lime green hatchback. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filling in the gaps on Unity's planet. Enjoy!

“Oh, no. No, no.  I don’t want to impose,” she said while Morty and Summer clung to each of her arms like fucking toddlers.  

“But, you won’t be.  We want you to come.  Right, Grandpa Rick?”  Of course,  _Summer_  would be the one to put me in this position.

“Yeah!” Morty chimed in.  “We – w-w-we  _ALL_  want you to come!”

_Speak for yourself, you little piece of shit_ , I thought as we stood in the garage while my grandkids attempted to guilt me into dragging their Aunt along.  I hadn’t even wanted to take Summer initially, since she’d been moody as fuck the last few days – probably because she was riding the crimson wave – and now I would most likely be carting around the object of my misguided and completely inappropriate affections.  My only saving grace would be if she truly didn’t want to accompany us and I had a feeling that wasn’t the case.

“Well, the movie does sound interesting and I haven’t been out of the house in days. Are you sure you don’t mind, Rick?” Her hopeful expression was a little too adorable and I had apparently become a pathetic love sick puppy.

“Ugh,  _fiiine_ ,” I relented with an over dramatic sigh. “Just – uh – j-just don’t expect me to pay for your ticket.” 

“Oh, of course not,” she said, that lovely blush reappearing high on her cheeks. “Actually, it’s my treat.  I need to repay you somehow for letting me store my boxes in here, right?”

Taken aback, I simply crossed my arms and pinched my brow as the kids dragged her toward the ship.

\----------

I should have known something was amiss the moment I recognized her standing in the middle of that field.  I should have known when Unity declared,  _“I have a surprise for you, Rick,”_ seconds before her hand closed around the sequence covered lapels of the Uncle Sam costume.  I should have known when she much too eagerly returned my heated kiss.  But, I didn’t.  Instead, I was too caught up in my own lust filled desires; too delirious with the prospect that I would no longer need to spy on my counterparts through a pair of goggles as they screwed their daughter’s best friend.  Instead, I blindly trusted Unity’s declaration that it wouldn’t assimilate its ‘guests’ and blissfully allowed myself to believe that she wanted me – that it was finally  _my turn_.

Looking back, there were several additional clues that should have tipped me off to the fact that she’d been assimilated.  Most notable among them, her sudden willingness to abandon the kids she had – let’s face it – practically raised from birth on a foreign planet in favor of an orgy.  But, it hadn’t even occurred to me to consider –  _Hey Rick, ol’ buddy ol’ pal!  She would NEVER EVER do ANYTHING like this.  MAYYYBE something’s not right here?_ Nope – not even for a second.  Because, when you let your dick do the thinking, those types of revelations seem to conveniently fall by the wayside.

_Smartest man in the universe, huh?  More like, most naive.  Fucking Christ._

So, I chose to follow my base instincts.  As soon as the hang glider deposited my feet on the impeccably manicured stadium lawn, I strode toward her – my cock swelling and jutting further from the crotchless costume with each step.  And, when I finally had her in my arms, I felt as if every single one of Unity’s bodies had disappeared like a wisp of cloud as I pushed my greedy tongue between her teeth.

“Hey – heyyy there, Chicken,” I breathed once she’d pulled back to take a breath of her own.

The old nickname I’d given her more than twenty years ago tumbled from my mouth before I even realized and suddenly, it clicked.  Was I really any better than the Ricks who had groomed her counterparts for years prior to establishing an intimate relationship?  Did it make me less of creep that I’d refused, even if the desire still churned within me?  Even if my intense sexual attraction for her developed after she’d reach legal age, was I  _really_  any better?  Did I end up leaving thirteen years ago because of it? Not entirely.  But, was it a significant factor?  Absolutely.  I couldn’t sully her in such a way; couldn’t betray her  _or_  Beth in such a way.  But, now, here I was – throwing decades of caution to the wind; completely disregarding any and every consequence that could arise just to get my dick wet.   _Way to go, Rick.  You fucking moron._

But, what was the use in rationality when she melted into my embrace like warm putty and threaded her fingers through my hair and pressed her lips to my jaw?  What was the use in abstinence when she pulled back just enough to grasp the hem of her shirt to pull it over her head and when I deftly unclasp her bra and when she pressed those perfect tits against my chest? What was the use in guilt or shame when the tips of her delicate fingers ghosted up the side of my exposed cock as it lay trapped between our torsos?

What, indeed…

“Fuck, baby,” I moaned, pressing my already sweaty forehead against hers.  “You really w-w-wanna do this?”

With a smirk, she placed one quick kiss to my lips before replying, “Let’s have some fun.”

\----------

I couldn’t get to her.  No matter what I did to have her closer –  or to just have her,  _period_  – she continued to elude me.  From the moment she confirmed her (what I was tricked to believe) willingness, she was pulled from my grasp and carried away by a throng of blue bodies. And, when I tried to follow, another throng enclosed and effectively distracted me by engulfing my cock inside one of their warm, wet mouths.  But, even though she was just far enough to escape my grasp, I could still see her and I watched as the remainder of her clothing was stripped and she was lowered to the ground.

Soon, we were both completely dominated by Unity and I gave in.  There was no way we’d be leaving this stadium anytime soon so there would be plenty of opportunities.  Then, after what felt like hours of relentless fucking, I’d finally located her sandwiched between two male humanoid bodies.

She looked a total wreck; hair tangled in knots, mascara smeared under her eyes, a thin sheen of sweat coating her entire form.  With a cock stuffed in her pussy  _and_  her ass, her throaty moans channeled every drop of my blood toward my groin and I grabbed the nearest body, bent it over, and rammed  _my_  aching cock inside.

“Yeeeah, t-that’s right.  Fuck her open.  Look how much she loves it,” I growled as they – Unity – continued to destroy her. “Fuuuck, baby.  You – you gonna cum?” I asked when her body visibly tensed between them.  “Cum on those cocks, huh?”

“Uh huh.” She turned her head toward the sound of my voice and giggled, which seemed completely out of place considering her current position.  “Rick, you look so ridiculous.”  She was obviously referring to the Uncle Sam costume, even though I’d stripped the crotchless pants and sequence coat long ago.

“Heh, and you look so slutty taking those cocks.  Like a – you’re some kinda pro.   _Fuuuck_ , baby, I had no –  _ahh!_  – no fuckin’ idea you were into this.”

She moaned again in response and I felt my balls tighten as I inched closer to the edge. Then, the cunt of the body I was currently engaged in fucking clinched around my cock.  At the same time, the male bodies she was sandwiched between groaned in unison.  Unity was close.  And, if I could tip it over the edge, I could finally acquire my ultimate target.  So, I administered a sharp slap to the ample ass of the body encasing my cock, knowing how Unity liked it rough.  

“Again, Rick,” Unity pleaded from every assimilated body in the stadium and I complied.

“How’s that pussy, Unity?  How – how’s that ass?”

“Sooo tight, Daddy,” the bodies fucking her replied in unison while quickening their punishing pace.  She cried out in pleasure before yanking the head hovering near her face forward for a passionate kiss.

Her lewd display suddenly had me on the verge of popping my load and I pulled out of the body I’d been fucking with a groan, making my way toward her while fisting my cock in hand.

“Christ,” I rasped as she broke from the kiss and turned her head toward me.  “Eyes up here, Chicken,” I demanded, placing my hand gently on top of her head to coax her.  But, instead, she lowered her hands to dig her fingers in the soft soil below and pushed her body upward.  Glancing toward the place where the three bodies were joined, I could clearly see her slowly sliding up each cock until she nearly dismounted them both before her arms went completely limp and she impaled herself, once more.  And, then, she came.  Her face screwed up as she trembled and she literally screamed until her voice gave out before sagging lifelessly between the two bodies continuing to fuck her while they moaned my name.

Through it all, my hand had remained on her head and I again attempted to coax her by fisting it in her hair ever so slightly.  

“Shit, you look so good when you cum,” I praised while shuffling closer, positioning my cock toward her lips.  “I – I’ve been saving this j-just for you, Chicken.  Open up for me, huh?  Let me – be my good girl, yeah?”

Then, right when I’d hoped she would open that beautiful mouth and welcome me inside, she only grinned and roughly grasped the face in front of her.  Confused, I watched with a furrowed brow as she applied pressure to each side of the alien’s jaw until his mouth fell open, as if it were on a hinge.  I was disappointed but not surprised.  She’d just been fucked stupid several times over and seemed to finally be tapping out. Unity, on the other hand, had thousands of bodies ready and willing to continue for hours.  So, I relented, skull fucking the humanoid and cumming down his throat while she took her reprieve.

\---------

After taking a much needed break to re-hydrate while Unity bickered with a neighboring hive mind, I made my way back inside the stadium.  She had been peacefully dozing, cuddled between several other blue bodies, when I realized that she would most likely shrivel like a raisin if I didn’t force some fluids down her throat other than alien semen.  Chuckling to myself, I snatched a few extra bottles of water from a concession stand and made my way to the mound of ‘deactivated’ humanoids at the center of the field, where I’d left her.  However, she was nowhere to be found.  Nudging a few of the bodies aside with my foot, I wondered if she had somehow gotten buried below them, but no – she was gone.  With the icy grip of panic clutching my heart, I began grabbing body after body, tossing them aside as I continued to search, regardless.

“What’s wrong?” Unity asked.  Three females approached me from behind and I glanced in their direction quickly in acknowledgement before tossing another body aside.

“W-w-where is she?!” I shouted, wrenching upright much too forcefully.  My back cracked painfully and I groaned.

“Calm down, Rick,” Unity said, flinching back slightly which was utterly absurd considering it inhabited bodies that could easily kick my ass.  “She’s exhausted so I took her back to my office to rest.”

“Okay, well – take me there,” I demanded while striding toward the stadium’s exit.

Lucky for me, and my aching joints, the walk was short and we quickly entered a nondescript office building, took the elevator to the top floor, and emerged in a gigantic room that was already totally trashed.  Apparently, Unity had thrown the party of the century with itself and it hit me how truly pathetic that seemed.

“She’s on the couch,” Unity directed, motioning toward one of the three couches in the middle of the room.  And, sure enough, she lay fast asleep, pressed up against the back of the couch with one of the native inhabitants spooning her from behind.  Irritation overtook me as I approached the couch, dislodging the blue body from her backside.  

“Hey! What the hell?” Unity asked from the body I’d just yanked to the floor.

Realizing how rash I was behaving, I quickly countered with, “She – uh – she needs water. Did y-you give her water?”

“Of course, I did.  I told you that you and your family are guests here and I take care of my guests.”  Unity was obviously offended but I just couldn’t let the statement slip.

“And, I told  _you – she’s_ not my family,” I corrected, pointing toward her still sleeping form on the couch.  “I-I-I mean, what kinda – how sick would I have to be to participate in an orgy with a family member?”   _Well, not that sick but sick enough_ , I thought as my eyes roved each of her curves.  “Wait, speak – speakin’ of family, w-w-where the hell are my grandkids?” I asked.

“They’re fine, Rick.  I’m taking them on a tour of the local zoo.  Now –” Unity paused to switch bodies, snaking a hand from behind me to cup my now flaccid cock through the flap of the yellow robe “– let’s get back to the fun stuff, hmm?  I’ve got fractal dust.”

\----------

An undetermined amount of time had passed that I couldn’t quite account for due to being high and drunk off my ass.  While we were busy in the stadium, Unity had continued to raid the erotic costume shop where it had acquired the crotchless Uncle Sam number and had stockpiled several others in a smaller office adjacent to the ‘party room’.  Looking down at myself, I noticed that I’d apparently chosen the sexy Mexican outlaw, complete with fake mustache.

Glancing around the smaller room, I realized that I’d lost track of her again and began to make my way to the party just as shouting erupted from within.

“Grandpa Rick! Grandpa Rick!”   _Ah, Christ._   It was Summer.

“Uh, he can’t come out right now,” Unity replied in an effort to quell her.

“Yeah, I know – because he’s having sex with you.  Gross.  GRANDPA RICK! If you don’t come out, I’m gonna tell Mom and Dad about the alien you have hidden in the garage!”   _That little bitch._

“What the hell is your problem?” I asked, stumbling toward her.  I spotted Morty on the couch facing the television next to his Aunt and relief washed over me.  However, it was quickly replaced with annoyance when Summer continued her tirade.

“Grandpa, we need to go home!  Now!”

“Fine!  _Sheesh_ ,” I replied, rolling my eyes as I located the portal gun among a pile of empty booze bottles and aimed it at a nearby wall.  “See ya.”

“I think we should all go!” Summer interjected, motioning toward Morty and his Aunt.  He was clutching her shoulder while sobbing like an infant but she seemed to be completely unfazed.

“Tend your garden, kids,” I quipped, wrapping each arm around the blue bodies closest to me. “I’m kinda doing a thing here.”

Suddenly, she spoke up from the couch in a comforting voice, obviously trying to calm her cry baby of a nephew.  “Don’t worry.  I’ll keep an eye on him.”

“See? You – y-y-your Aunt is gonna make sure the big bad hive mind doesn’t steal your grandpa away.”

“No! This – t-t-this isn’t healthy, Rick!” Morty piped in as he stood from the couch.  “You – y-y-you’re really up to no good around here – at this place, ya know.”

“You two are just hyper emotional, needy little – uh, what’s the word I’m lookin’ for here – humans!  It runs in the family.  I-I-I can tolerate it but I can’t give a crap about it.  Take a hike.”

Then, after several more minutes of bickering and with a few mumbled words toward Unity, Summer and Morty walked through the portal and were, blissfully, gone.  Scanning the room once more, I spotted her as she strolled from the smaller office I had just occupied.  Only now, she was dressed in the skimpiest set of lingerie I’d seen in ages and it struck me directly in the cock like a lightening bolt. 

Narrowing my eyes, I wondered what Unity could have been up to with her while I argued with my whiny ass grandkids.  But, choosing to disregard it for now, I approached her as she situated herself in a far off corner – which seemed odd, but maybe she was just as high as I was.  Capturing her waist with one arm, I gently pulled her in while the other swept her hair from her shoulder, exposing the elegant column of her neck.

“The kids are – I sent them home,” I whispered directly into her ear, hoping it sounded enticing instead of drunkenly slurred.  She didn’t respond verbally or physically but I was much too enamored with the feel of her body pressed firmly against mine to take much notice.  Instead, I placed a kiss to the soft flesh just below her ear and as I moved lower, she giggled and flinched back.  Knowing that the long whiskers of the mustache were tickling her skin, I smirked as she finally turned her head to acknowledge me.  “Mmm – want me to tickle you somewhere else?” I ask while threading a hand through her silky hair.  When she only quirked a brow, I decided to take a more direct approach.  “Let me taste you, sweetheart.”

Just then, a sonic boom of deep bass erupted from within the room.  Unity had apparently decided to be a cock block once again as it turned the music even louder and began writhing its many bodies to the rhythm.  

“I think I’ll sit this one out,” she shouted over the bass before returning to one of the couches in the center of the room.  One of Unity’s bodies plopped down next to her and handed her a drink as I narrowed my eyes again, stomping toward the stereo system.  I pulled the plug, plunging the room in complete silence.

“I’m not lookin’ for judgement –” I began, addressing Unity directly, “– just a yes or no. Can you assimilate a giraffe?”

 

**_To be continued..._ **


	3. Chapter 3

As it turned out, Unity  _could_  assimilate a giraffe.  And, so – I fucked a giraffe.  Definitely not my finest moment, but also not my worst.  I won’t even open that can of worms…

But, why a giraffe?   _Why the fuck not?_ Giraffe just so happened to be the first thing that came to mind.  Because, I needed a distraction.  But, not just  _any_  distraction.  Turns out, it’s extremely difficult to fuck a giraffe for obvious reasons so I was, indeed, distracted.  For quite a while.

Then, my mind landed right back on her. Stumbling around the large room, I tripped over an endless expanse of sleeping bodies to find her.  And, when I did, I lowered  _my_  aching body to the floor behind her and pulled her close – spooning her the way I used to with Diane before our marriage went to shit. She stirred slightly and her breathing pattern changed, signaling that I’d roused her.  But, she only snuggled closer; wiggling her ass against my crotch in a way that would have gotten my dick as hard as granite if I hadn’t just  _fucked a giraffe_.

———-

The following morning, I awoke with a groan as the hangover I saw coming from a mile away turned the crank on the vice I had willingly occupied with my skull.

“Fuckin’ hell.  Wha – where?” I began, squinting my eyes as I rose to a sitting position and strained to find her.  At some point, she had gotten up from the floor and wandered back to the couches in the center of the room where she appeared to be watching television with Unity.

“Good morning, Rick,” Unity greeted from one of the humanoid bodies closest to me on the floor.  Right on cue, every other head in the room turned to acknowledge me and I felt a shiver run down my spine.  Even though I had spent a couple of years prancing around the universe with Unity, I never really got used to it occupying so many beings at once.  It could be a bit unsettling to be in the middle of a conversation with one only to have it wander off while another showed up to take its place and finish the sentence.  “Would you like some coffee?”

“Yeah.   _Ugh._ What – whatever,” I mumbled as I rose from the floor, my joints popping like bubble wrap.  Fuck, it sucks getting old.

Stumbling my way toward the couch, I noticed that she was still wearing that sexy lingerie, only now it included a tiny silk robe that did fuck all in covering her.  Then, I realized I was still dressed in the ridiculous Mexican outlaw costume and cringed.

“I – uh – I need to shower,” I announced veering off toward the bathroom while ignoring the mug that was thrust toward my face.

“Want company?” Unity asked seductively as it approached me in one of the red headed female bodies.

“Nah, baby, I’m good.  I’m a – I’m an old man, remember?  Need a break.”

Appearing a bit crestfallen, the female body strolled away as I took a quick glance toward the couches.   _She_  still appeared to be enamored with whatever show Unity was putting on for her and I felt disappointment settle over me; a perfect companion to the relentless hangover. And, once I’d locked myself in the tiny bathroom, stripped from the idiotic costume and situated my body under the spray of water, I began to study that disappointment.

She’d been avoiding me.  After our first encounter in the stadium, she’d been as elusive as a fucking ghost.  Granted, we were in the middle of an orgy, but how was it that – no matter how hard I tried – she continued to slip through my fingers?

Releasing a deep groan, I turned my face directly toward the shower spray, scrubbing the fake mustache glue from my upper lip. And, as I did so, my mind conjured up images of her nude form sandwiched between two male humanoids.  Fuck, she looked amazing.  Even though I had seen (at least) hundreds of her counterparts completely naked as their Ricks fucked them, somehow they didn’t hold a candle to my original.  I supposed that was just my personal bias clouding the undeniable fact that they were almost identical, but what the fuck ever.  Feeling a familiar swell, I glanced toward my cock as it quickly began to fill out and take shape.

Why the hell hadn’t I taken Unity’s offer? No, I wasn’t particularly in the mood to screw any of its bodies at the moment, but that would have been miles better than squirting liquid soap into my hand to jerk off.

———-

Just as when I woke up, every head in the room turned toward me when I exited the small bathroom.  All except  _hers_ , that is.

“Thanks for rounding up my clothes, Unity,” I said as I approached the couches.  The relief had actually been overwhelming when I’d spotted them folded neatly on a small table in the bathroom and I pulled my flask from the inner breast pocket as I sat next to her.  “So… what – uh – w-w-what are we watchin’?” I asked, casually slipping an arm across her shoulders.  The tension I hadn’t realized I’d been harboring seemed to completely melt away when she scooted closer toward me and rested her head on my shoulder.

“Whatever you wanna watch, Rick,” Unity spoke from the television.  Widening my eyes, I focused on the screen as the assimilated actors gathered in front of the camera.

“Oh, so we’re – you’re live right now?  That’s pretty cool…”  I couldn’t even concentrate on the words coming from my mouth and I knew it was just idle small talk to distract Unity as my eyes roamed from the screen toward the woman practically glued to my side.  The silk robe gaping open, her tits were on full display in what I assumed was the mother of all push up bras due to the ample amount of cleavage that spilled from the cups.

“Well?” Unity asked again, now from the body leaning over the couch from behind me.  Startled, I was pulled from my day dream of pressing my face between those tits and I snapped my head back toward the television.

“Um…” I began as my eyes slowly drifted back toward her of their own accord.  Only now, she was looking up at me; her face so close that I would only have to lean down slightly to –

“Make them cry,” she suddenly blurted out a nanosecond before our lips made contact.  Then, sobbing could be heard from the television speakers.

“But, happy cry,” I added with a smirk as I removed the arm I had draped over her shoulder to take the hand she had resting on her thigh.  Weaving our fingers together, I relaxed even further and continued as the noises from the television shifted from sobbing to laughing.  “Now, make ‘em all make fun of the blonde one.  Now, make ‘em all do it on the table.  Oh man, I-I-I can’t believe you’re creating a whole show for me. Now, cancel it!  Okay, now put it back on!”

She giggled next to me, making those tits bounce delightfully, as I continued to shout demands.  Somewhere along the line, Unity had plopped one of its male bodies on her opposite side, much too close for my liking.  Reflexively, I released her hand in favor of wrapping my arm around her waist, pulling her closer.  When one of her arms wedged behind my back and her fingers curled into the fabric of my lab coat, I could literally feel my heart rate increase.

“Alright, I’m bored,” I suddenly declared when I realized I was on the verge of popping another boner.  “I’ll be right back.  Got – gotta take a quick piss.”

Entering the bathroom once again, I did my business and was in the process of washing my hands when I saw the door open behind me from the reflection in the mirror.

“Rick?  Can I come in?” she asked, her face peeking around the jamb.

“Uh – yeah.  What – what’s up?”  I quickly dried my hands and turned to face her just as she entered, shut and locked the door behind her.  But, before I could react further, she’d quickly closed the distance between us, screwing her fists in the lapels of my lab coat in the same manner as with the sequence costume coat on the stadium field.  Then, she was shoving me back.  When my calves hit the lid of the nearby toilet, I instinctively sat and watched dumbfounded and paralyzed as she straddled me.

Her lips found the side of my mouth first, placing one kiss to the crease before darting her tongue out to trail my bottom lip. Before I could part my lips to reciprocate, she moved lower, toward my jaw, nipping the skin lightly.  I released a shaky breath and clutched her shoulders when she moved lower still, down my neck, peppering kisses toward my collar bone before I jerked her back.  She appeared slightly startled – as if I’d caught her doing something naughty – until I ducked my head and planted my lips on her neck.  I took the same path she’d taken on my skin, only moving upward until I reached her lips.  When she opened for me so willingly; accepted me so fully as I invaded her mouth – sliding my tongue over and around hers – I couldn’t stifle my moans of appreciation as my hands traced her every curve.  And, soon, she was moaning and panting, as well; completely uninhibited, she allowed me to take control.

“Oh, that – that’s it, baby,” I groaned when she began to grind against the erection straining the inseam of my slacks.  “Rub that sweet pussy a-across my cock. Fuckin’ soak those panties for me, yeah?”

 _“Oh!”_  she cried, already breathless as I grasped her hips and pushed her down as I pressed mine upward.

“You – y-y-you like – that feel good?” I growled, already stumbling over my words worse than usual.  “Just wait ‘til that dick’s inside you, sweetheart.”  She cried out again as I slammed her hips down more forcefully and held her there as she continued her sensual grinding.

 _“Riiick.”_  Her hands had found their way into my hair and she yanked just hard enough to send a spark straight to my cock.

“Oh Christ, baby,” I moaned, slamming her hips down harder than ever.  “You gotta – oh  _fuuuck_  – l-let me.”  It occurred to me only after the words had left my mouth, how desperate they seemed.  But, could I really deny it?  Could I really throw up my signature air of bravado and pretend I didn’t want her more than I’d ever wanted anyone or anything?  Then, as if she were reading my mind, she tugged my hair at the scalp once more and asked –

“Do you want me, Rick?”

“Y-you know I do,” I confirmed, slightly shocked that she would even need to ask at this point.  Still completely swept up in the moment, I pushed it away and slid my hands up from her hips to cup those phenomenal tits in both hands, lightly rubbing my palms across the hardened nipples I could distinctly feel through the fabric.  But, just as I was about to rip the offending garment from her chest, she leaned forward and trapped my earlobe between her teeth, scraping across the flesh lightly.

“How much?  Tell me,” she demanded, directly into my ear.

Growing incredibly impatient with the relentless teasing, I threaded a hand through her hair and gripped at her scalp.  Pulling her head back just enough to lock her eyes with mine, I nearly lost it when she swiped her pussy forward and back one last time.  The friction was delicious but not nearly enough and if I didn’t fuck her soon, I was afraid of losing my goddamn mind.

“I – I’m gonna fuck you senseless, sweet girl”, I growled while fishing around in my lab coat for the portal gun.  I didn’t even bother with entering coordinates as I pulled the trigger, signaling the familiar pop and whirl.  All I needed was to take her away, anywhere but here, and she’d finally be mine.  “Fuck, I gotta – I can’t wait to taste that pussy.  You’ve been such a tease  _allll_  weekend,” I crooned before leaning forward to kiss and nip my way across her jaw.

“Rick,” she whispered in my ear once more.  My name tumbling from her lips was probably the best sound in the entire multiverse and all I wanted was to hear it over and over as I rammed my fat dick inside her.  “Say my name.”

The request was simple and I complied without a second thought.  I chanted her name time and again between each kiss I planted on her delightfully flushed skin.  I was so close to finally getting what I wanted.  So close to finally obtaining the one thing I couldn’t buy, steal, or create on my own.   _So.  Close._

Then, she abruptly stood – tumbling backward as her face contorted into something akin to agony.  Concerned that she may fall, I rose from the toilet and reached for her but she wrenched backward violently before turning her back to me and falling directly to her knees.  The floor was covered in some type of tile that resembled ceramic so the resounding crack from the impact caused me to flinch.  Just then, as I watched her double over and clutch her stomach, realization hit me like a cast iron frying pan to the face.

“Oh no – oh fuck –  _NO!_ ” I screamed as I ripped my hands through my hair.  A second later she barfed, the sickly green bile erupting from her body with tremendous force.

 

**_To be continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. So, we’ve now reached the point where the Reader begins her story in Assimilation and I’m so excited! :)


	4. Chapter 4

As she knelt there on the floor, her breaths labored as she trembled like a leaf, I tried to convince myself that she was just hungover.  But, I’d seen that type of vomit before during my travels with Unity – its consistency and sickly green color unmistakable.  I  _knew_  that horrid smell.  I also knew that she would be disoriented and confused and I wracked my brain as I tried to conjure up any kind of explanation.

“Shit, shit, shit,” I whispered as she moaned and dry heaved.  When she attempted to stand, I wrapped a hand around her upper arm and yanked her to her feet.  

“Rick?” she asked, swiveling her head in my direction before dissolving into a violent coughing fit.  She’d obviously recognized my voice and I internally cursed as my time to come up with an adequate explanation was quickly growing thin.  “What –” she began before dry heaving once more.  Knowing that she would end up barfing all over herself  in a matter of seconds, I gripped her upper arms, twisted her toward the toilet, pushed her down to her knees and aimed her face toward the bowl.  No sooner had I lifted the lid, a fresh wave of green vomit erupted from her trembling form.  And, while the last of Unity exited her body, I searched the nearby cupboards.  Finally finding what I’d hoped for, I filled the glass with water from the small wash basin before thrusting it toward her face.  

“Drink it,” I demanded when she didn’t immediately respond.  Without removing her face from the toilet bowl, she extended a hand and I placed the glass in her palm, only releasing it when I was sure that her fingers had securely closed around it.  Plopping back on her ass, she gulped the contents much too fast and I resisted the urge to scold her like a child.

“Slow down or it’ll – you – you’ll puke again,” I said, trying – and most likely failing – to sound comforting.  Without replying, she complied and took smaller sips until the glass was empty as I crouched beside her.

Eventually, she turned to face me, seeming to take in her surroundings with her face screwed up in utter confusion.  Then, she glanced down at herself, her eyes growing wide before snapping her head back in my direction with a gasp.  She wrapped the tiny silk robe around herself in an attempt to shield her scantily clad body from my gaze.  Rolling my eyes, I raked a hand through my hair while I awaited her predictable reaction.

“Where the fuck are we?” she hissed.  “Why am I nearly nude?!”

Well – here it was.  But, before I divulged every dirty detail on how I’d spent the entire weekend chasing her around like a love sick moron, I dug my flask from the breast pocket of my lab coat and asked, “What – what’s the l-last thing you remember?”

As she thought, she pulled and hugged her knees to her chest, no doubt in another attempt to shield her body from perverse my eyes.  Feeling guilt roll in my gut, I quickly unscrewed the cap of the flask and took a gigantic gulp.

“Umm…” she began, screwing her eyes shut with a groan.  “I was with Summer and Morty… Oh fuck, where are Summer and Morty?!”  Pure panic laced her tone as she quickly hauled her ass from the floor.  Then, swaying on her feet, she lunged for me – clutching the lapels of my coat once more, only this time in attempt to steady herself instead of with the intention to straddle and dry hump me while I was pinned to a toilet seat.  

As she continued to sway, I clutched one of her forearms to steady her while my other was still occupied with my flask.  “They’re fine.  I sent them – they’re home,” I assured, taking another generous swig.  “Anything else?  I need you t-to think.”  And, as she pinched her brow in concentration, her previous words rang back in my head –

_“…where are Summer and Morty?!”_

And, that’s when it sank in – just how incredibly naive I’d been.  Just how incredibly delusional I’d been to even believe for a second that she would have left Summer and Morty to their own devices to participate in an orgy with their grandfather.  It was definitely no secret that I was a shitty caretaker.  She, however, was anything but.  I’d witnessed her care for Summer and Morty as if they were her own from the moment they were born until the moment I left.  And, if history were any indication – which it so often was – she had probably continued to remain so until  _she’d_  left two years prior.  

“I was with Summer and Morty,” she began again, breaking me from my internal revelation.  Her sour breath wafted over my face and I resisted the urge to gag.  “We were watching all those people – Unity, I mean – carving out a mountainside to look like their faces.  It was amazing.  So fast and coordinated…”

“Uh huh,” I replied in a coaxing tone, waiting for her to continue while also tilting my head back slightly.

“Summer was crowing on about how it wasn’t right or something.  Ugh, it’s hard to remember exactly.”  She stopped for a moment to massage her temples.  No doubt, her head was pounding and I could sympathize.  “Wait, are we still on that planet?  Unity’s planet?”  Without replying, I took another pull from the flask.  She paused for a moment more as if she were still attempting to piece together events in her mind.  “Uh.  Then I remember walking with one of the… people?  One of the bodies that Unity assimilated.  I was asking him – It?  Unity – how assimilation worked.  I think that’s it.  That’s the last thing I remember before this.”

“Yeah.  Okay.  Th-that’s what I thought,” I said with a sigh before releasing my grip on her forearm and using my other hand to pry her fingers from my coat.  Once free from her vice grip, I shrugged the lab coat from my shoulders and thrust it toward her.  Taking the hint, she wrapped the coat securely around her, making me feel like a pervert.  Especially since I could distinctly feel my cock responding to how incredibly sexy she looked in my favorite article of clothing.   _God damn it._

Trying my best to avoid staring at her, I raked a hand through my hair and awkwardly shifted from foot to foot.  She still seemed to be figuring things out as I could practically hear the gears turning in that head of hers.

“I was assimilated,” she stated, matter-of-factly, clutching the coat tighter around her body.  I wasn’t exactly shocked that she’d worked it out so soon, however, I still wasn’t prepared to divulge or explain my lecherous behavior.  “What happened, Rick?”  Her tone was accusatory and the hand she swept down her form to punctuate the question confirmed it.

That roll of guilt assaulting my stomach once more, I heaved another exasperated sigh.  “Look, I-I…”  What on earth was I going to say to her?  How could I explain what I’d done without revolting her against me for the rest of my life?  Squeezing my eyes shut so that I wouldn’t have to witness the disgust in her beautiful eyes, I pinched the bridge of my nose and continued.  “I didn’t know.”

A few moments passed, and when I finally chanced a glance in her direction, she was merely staring back at me, her expression blank and unreadable.  That is, until she slowly pulled back the long sleeves of the coat, inspecting her arms.  She traced the tiny pink scratches and finger pad shaped bruises before inspecting her nails, which still contained trace amounts of mud caked around the cuticles and underneath.  She lifted the hem of the lab coat to inspect the more pronounced bruises on her inner thighs.  Then, she tilted her chin and pulled the collar of the coat from her chest to inspect the faint crescent shaped bite marks on her cleavage.  I knew the exact reason for her thorough visual inspection and made a mental note to stick a laser gun in my mouth as soon as possible.

Then, she began breathing heavily, doubling at the waist as panic began to overtake her.  

“God damn it, you’re gonna – gonna make y-yourself sick again!” I shouted as my concern for her well being briefly overrode my guilt.

“Did you fuck me?!” she screamed between sucking air between her teeth.  “You piece of shit!   _DID YOU FUCK ME?!”_   Her voice was thick and I knew she was on the verge of tears, but her accusation was firm.  

“What – NO!” I asserted what was technically the truth without confirming how many times I had actually tried.  But, she shuffled backward and wedged herself into the furthest corner of the small bathroom, regardless.  In that singular moment, she’d managed to make me feel like the worst type of sexual predator.  And, damn, if I didn’t deserve it.  But, I had to do something; say something to let her know that I hadn’t meant to hurt her.  So, I slowly approached with my right hand extended toward her, hoping that she would understand.  When I got just close enough to touch her, she recoiled.

“I – I didn’t…” I began but she only shook her head in disbelief while buttoning the lab coat around her body from bottom to top before pressing her palms to her face, attempting to suppress a sob.  “No,” I said, reaching toward her again.  This time, she relented and allowed me to curl a hand around her shoulder and gently coax her from the corner.  “Come – come on.  Let’s go home.”

When we exited the small bathroom, I witnessed her reaction at the utter disaster before her.  Of course, Unity was nowhere to be found.  The moment that I deduced its deception; the moment that the vile vomit containing its consciousness spewed forth from her mouth, I knew that Unity would depart the planet as well.  Because, this wasn’t my first time at this rodeo.  Unity, for all its carefree ways, was extremely volatile and emotional and had abandoned me more than once when things didn’t go exactly the way it expected.  And, more than once, I had chased it down.  Why?  Because, no matter how much of a bad ass front I liked to present, I didn’t want to be alone.  With Unity, one was never alone, so to speak.  What I hadn’t expected, however, was the ridiculous amount of notes tacked, taped, and strewn over every surface in the large office.

“Where is everyone?” she asked.  Her eyes were wide as she scanned the room, searching for Unity’s many bodies.  Removing one of the notes tacked to the bathroom door, I strode to one of the couches in the middle of the room and sat as I read the contents of the note.

_Dear Rick,_

_No matter how much I’ve cared for you, I’ve always known that you never felt the same.  However, I was content in the knowledge that, when we were together, you were happy.  Or, at least, you appeared to be.  Now, I know it was all a lie.  You’ve never been happy and I’m not sure if it’s even a possibility.  You chase what you obviously can’t have and I can’t help but think it’s because you don’t want to be happy_ _–_ _not really.  By now, you know what I’ve done and I’m truly sorry.  Please understand that I kept her from you so that you wouldn’t end up hating yourself more than you already do.  Please also understand that we can never see one another again.  I can’t allow myself to be poisoned any longer.  However, I will always love you, Rick.  Of that, and only that, I am sure._

_Yours and nobody else’s,_

_–_ _Unity_

Crumpling the note into a ball, I tossed it in the direction of a nearby trash can where it bounced off the rim before falling to the floor.  Then, I made my way to the exit, only looking back once to make sure she followed.

When we stepped foot on the street, I heard her gasp as we observed thousands of additional notes littering the streets, tacked to buildings, written on the sidewalk in chalk and written in the sky.   _How fucking dramatic_ , I thought, rolling my eyes as we continued to walk in silence to the ship that would take us back to the larger ship that I had initially docked with the intention of looting.

Once we were finally on our way back to earth, I latched both hands in a death grip to the steering wheel of my ship and avoided her gaze.  I could feel it burning a hole in the side of my head and I could only imagine what thoughts were bouncing around inside hers; what awful things she was imagining I’d done to her while her consciousness had been hijacked.  Odds were, she didn’t actually believe me when I’d asserted that I hadn’t fucked her, and I couldn’t blame her one bit.  

Suddenly, out of the blue, she began to giggle.  Genuinely startled, I glanced toward her, my brow pinched in a mixture of confusion and irritation.  The giggle morphed into a full fledged laugh.  And, she continued to laugh – so hard and for so long that tears leaked from her eyes and she struggled to breathe and drool dripped from the corner of her mouth.  Had she gone completely insane?  

“You should really get that chip fixed,” she said as her fit began to subside, scrubbing a hand down her face in attempt to clean it.

Completely taken aback by her manic episode, I only turned my eyes back toward the windshield, spying the chip in question, as I replied, “You’re a fuck – a fuckin’ looney toon, you know that?”

Still releasing a stray chuckle here and there, I noticed from my peripheral vision as she began to slump further down the bucket seat, the way Morty always did when nodding off.  Suppressing the deep desire to look in her direction, I fished my flask from the back pocket of my slacks and wedged it between my thighs to unscrew the metal cap.  When the pungent odor of its contents hit my nostrils, I could literally feel my muscles loosen in anticipation before I rose the container to my lips and tipped the remainder of the bitter liquid down my eager throat.  

It hit me in mere minutes and I belched as I too began to sag in the driver’s seat.  The journey to earth was straight forward and boring as fuck in this part of space, so I set the autopilot and pulled the lever on the side of my seat to recline all the way.  Then, I turned to face her.  Now fast asleep, she was unaware of the stray hair resting right between her eyes as well as the slight swipe of my hand as I pushed it back behind one ear.  I could tell she was dreaming by the way her eyes darted rapidly, back and forth, behind her closed lids.  I could only hope they were nothing compared to my hellish nightmares of guilt, regret and shame.

 

**_To be continued…_ **


	5. Chapter 5

_“Now approaching planet Earth,”_  the ship’s autopilot declared in its choppy monotone, awaking me with a start.  It hadn’t seemed to disturb the woman asleep in the passenger seat in the slightest and I sighed in relief.  Not only did she obviously need as much rest as she could get, I also didn’t particularly want to sit in awkward silence while what had transpired between us – or, rather, between me and Unity – ran on a loop in my head.

Taking a moment to come to my senses, I located and unscrewed my flask only to find it woefully empty.  “Shit,” I cursed, recalling that I’d drained the last bit before setting the autopilot and passing out.  I supposed I would be forced to reminisce on my new found status of a naive dumb ass after all.  And, right on cue, my mind began to replay Unity’s letter time and again, lingering on one particular sentence –

_“Please understand that I kept her from you so that you wouldn’t end up hating yourself more than you already do.”_

Of all the downright shitty and absolutely fucked up things that Unity had done during the weekend, that one sentence was the only statement of truth.  Because, I wouldn’t have just hated myself a bit more than I pretty much have my entire life.  I would have finally had the perfect excuse to eradicate myself from this universe once and for all.  So, was I grateful to Unity for preventing me from raping one of the very few people in my life that I didn’t despise?  Grateful may be too strong a word considering it had ended up raping her itself to prove, once and for all, that I was a low life piece of shit and always would be. I could have told Unity that myself and saved us each a fuck ton of time and effort.  So, no, I supposed I wasn’t grateful, after all.

But, at this point, what was done was done.  From what I’d gathered from my time with Unity, most of its assimilated victims eventually regained their memories.  Sometimes it took hours; sometimes it took days, weeks, or even years dependent upon the amount of time the subject was assimilated.  Of course, I’d only learned this after the last time Unity and I split for good.  Somewhere along the line, I’d become curious – or perhaps guilty – about the lives we ruined when Unity assimilated unsuspecting beings to commit various crimes and then leave them to deal with the consequences.  Tracking down a number of those assimilated victims had taken years in itself but almost all of them confirmed that, eventually, their memories of assimilation had returned.

So, I was essentially screwed.

I was almost certain, as her eyes continued to dart this way and that, she was dreaming of what had transpired while Unity assumed control of her body.  Once she regained even a tenth of those memories, she would despise me.  And, perhaps that was a good thing.  Perhaps, then, I could finally free myself of this unhealthy obsession.

 _“Now entering atmosphere of Earth,”_  the ship declared, jolting my focus back to landing properly. Glancing toward her, she stirred slightly but remained fast asleep.

As I brought the ship in for a landing in the driveway, I punched the garage door opener and extended a hand to shake her awake.  Groaning, she clapped her hands over her ears as the screech of the garage door assaulted her aching head as well as mine.

“Hey. We’re here – w-we’re back,” I said, only glancing her way as she swung open the passenger side door and literally fell out of the ship.  Hopping out of the driver’s side, I made my way around as quickly as I could without appearing concerned, throwing in an exasperated sigh for good measure.  She’d apparently landed flat on her ass as indicated by the way she was leaning against the side of the ship and the way my lab coat bunched around her thighs.

“I don’t even know what day it is, let alone what time.  Are they here?” she asked, staring straight up at the ceiling.

“Yeah,” I confirmed, guessing she was referring to the remainder of her –  _our_  – family.

“I can’t walk through the house wearing nothing but your lab coat.”

“You aren’t – you have other, uhh, things… on your body,” I said, immediately wanting to stuff the ignorant sentence back down my throat.  “I’ll distract them so y-y-you can sneak through.”

“Thanks, Rick,” she said in a tone so grateful that I began to doubt my earlier assumption that memories were returning to her as she slept.  How could they have been if she weren’t currently trying to claw my eyes out?

When she began to haul herself from the floor, the hem of my lab coat rode even higher on her hips, exposing those lacy panties that I demanded she get nice and wet for me just mere hours prior.  Averting my eyes, I exited the garage into the kitchen and then made my way to the living room.

“Hey,” I greeted the family as they all sat watching that brain dead show where desperate girls fight over some lame ass loser.  Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted her  _crawling_ toward the den.

“Dad,” Beth began as she stood and rounded the couch to block my path.   _Oh great, here we go_ , I thought as she carefully continued.  “I – um – Jerry and I were looking for  _our_  weed wacker and found your subterranean lair…”  At this point, I tuned her out and gave the impression I was listening by nodding now and then.  When the final word she spoke pitched higher in tone than the rest of them, I answered whatever question she’d asked with, “Okay.”

“Okay?” she confirmed, appearing shocked.  Only then did I wonder what I’d actually agreed to while walking toward my room. That is, until Summer decided to interject.

“Grandpa Rick, what happened with Unity?”

 _“Who?”_  I asked a little too defensively before rebounding with, “Oh, Unity.  Yeah, well, I-I-I mean honestly – we – we’re talkin’ about an entity that thrives on enslavement and deceit, you know?  It’s not cool.  Fun’s fun, but who needs it?  I – uh – I’ll be in my room.”

Thankfully, that seemed to drop the subject and they allowed me to retreat to my small room without further objection.  Once inside, I locked the door and plopped down on the rickety cot.  No matter what happened from this point, I knew for a fact that things had changed irrevocably.  Eventually, she would regain her memories and then the chips would fall where they may.

How long had it been since I’d discovered I wasn’t the only Rick in the multiverse with the hots for his daughter’s best friend?  A decade?  I had no sooner invented the inter-dimensional goggles and slipped them over my face for the first time before I flipped through the eyes of Rick after Rick until I landed on dimension C-69.  Because, that Rick, who’d I’d crossed paths with at the Citadel a time or two, was fucking someone doggy style.  So, of course, I watched.  A perfect POV experience unlike any porn site around, I mentally congratulated myself when the breathy moans and cries of the woman, as she rocked to and fro, enhanced the experience tenfold.  But, when C-69 spoke to his female companion, every muscle in my body went rigid and I had literally stopped breathing.

_“Mmm, baby girl – that’s right.  You like this dick, don’t ya?  Fuckin’ tell me you love it, Chicken.”_

_“Rick!” the young woman exclaimed with a laugh, lowering her head to the mattress as he continued to plow into her.  “I told you not to call me that while we’re fucking! You know I can’t stop laughing.” Then, she looked back at me – HIM – with those god damn stunning eyes._

Feeling like my heart would explode; I had hastily removed the goggles and forced myself to leave them off until the intense wave of nausea subsided. However, it had only seemed to intensify when the undeniable fact kept resurfacing again and again, no matter how many pulls I had taken from the nearby whiskey bottle –

I  _wasn’t_ the only one.  Not even close.  And, if Rick C-69 had managed to fuck her at that point in time, than so had an infinite number of our counterparts.

Eventually, after extensive ‘research’ using the goggles, I had discovered that when  _I_  had run off into the great wild yonder, my counterparts had either stayed to be with her or they took her with them.  Of course, that was years before she got married, so the Ricks who were too chicken shit to make a move sooner, myself included, ended up suffering through an affair or soul crushing unrequited ‘love’.

“Love,” I mumbled and scoffed to myself.  What a pile of horseshit.

Coming back to the here and now, I decided that I had better ways to occupy my mind. What good would it do to stew in my bedroom when I could hear her voice just on the other side of the wall, lying about why she hadn’t come back home when the kids did?  So, I shrugged into one of my spare lab coats and portaled into the garage to resume my latest project.  But, not before smashing a few empty beakers, you know, just for the hell of it.   _Fuck those beakers._

———-

After cleaning up the one billion tiny shards of glass from the beakers that could just burn in hell for all I cared, I had refilled my flask and emptied it all over again in the span of fifteen minutes.  So much for resuming projects that I’d had fuck all concentration to finish over the last month.  I supposed passing out at my work station again was the only viable alternative and now I was waking up to the not so surprising gift of stiff joints and cottonmouth.

Standing from the shitty stool to crack my spine, I spied the inter-dimensional goggles dangling from a nail next to the cork board.  Suddenly curious if any of my counterparts were experiencing the same nightmare I was, I plucked them from the nail and slipped them over my face. Just as I was flipping through dimensions, there was a knock on the door from the kitchen side.

“Go away, Jerry!” I shouted, paused briefly on C-69 to watch as he woke up next to  _her_  counterpart in the bed they shared.

“Uh, yeah. Not Jerry.”  Her small voice leaked toward me through the particle wood and I nearly tripped over the stool on my way to the door, swiftly yanking it open before even removing the goggles.

“Oh, uhh. Hey – hey there,” I greeted her. She looked startled and I realized how odd I must have appeared before ripping the goggles from my face.

“You have another lab coat?” she asked before quickly adding, “I’ll wash the one you let me borrow, by the way.”  A blush rose to her cheeks as she fidgeted, bunching her hands in the hem of her blouse.

“Don’t – don’t do that.  There’s shit in the pockets I don’t want ruined,” I began before thinking better of it. Even if she did wash the coat, it would forever be the one I let her borrow after she had been assimilated, raped, pranced around, and manipulated.  No thanks _._  “Actually, j-just throw it away,” I instructed, retrieving and unscrewing my flask.  

“What? You just said you didn’t want the stuff in the pockets ruined.”

“I changed my mind.”  Taking a swig, I dismissed her with a wave of my hand while I resumed my place at the workstation, hoping like hell that she would just leave me to my misery.  But, no dice.  When she continued to stand there with her hands still bunched in her shirt, I put on my most intimidating ‘what the fuck do you want now’ face and turned back toward her.

Taking a deep breath, she began, “Look.  Rick, I need to talk to you.”

 _FUCK!  Fuck, shit, fucking mother fuck!!_ Well, this was it…

“Stop – stop right there,” I said, throwing up a palm to interject as I stood and took a step toward her.  She stepped back.  I stopped and narrowed my eyes.  “W-what the – you think – I’m not gonna bite you!” I nearly shouted, as if she had any reason to trust me.  Then, reigning myself in, I continued.  “Can you let me explain?”

“How can you possibly know –” she began but I cut her off, determined to nip this in the bud; to throw her off my scent before she detected the stench of repressed ‘feelings’.   _Ugh, fucking kill me._

“I – I told you I didn’t fuck you.  And, that’s true.”

“I know,” she interjected.  Holding her gaze, I waited for her to continue.  “I’ve had these… dreams.  I don’t know if it’s just my head fucking with me or if it happened or if only some of it happened.  Regardless, I believe you,” she finished, her expression sincere.

Shaking my head at my previous hopefulness that  _maybe_  she wouldn’t regain the memories so soon, I gestured for her to take a seat on a nearby stool while I did the same.

“I’ve been doing some – some research,” I lied, not really seeing the benefit in informing her that I’d sought out others who had also been released by Unity long ago and, therefore, already knew how this would play out.  “Apparently, people who – who’ve been assimilated into a hive mind or had their consciousness hijacked by a parasite usually recover memories at some point.  Dreams are – uh – are a common method.”

Watching the realization wreak havoc on her features, I pulled my flask again and took a large gulp before holding it to her in offering.  Without a second of hesitation, she snatched the flask from my hand and tipped the contents down her throat.

“Jesus Christ, Rick!” she cried, coughing like the greenest of lightweights.  “Is this gasoline or something?  Fuck!”

She was so goddamn cute and I laughed as she continued to cough for several more seconds.

“Don’t – don’t ask,” I warned as I plucked it from her hand and took another drink. Fuck knows I was gonna need it.

“So,  _MY_  dreams?” she said, thrusting me back into a conversation I wasn’t keen to continue.

“Most likely memories,” I confirmed.  “Sssooo, that’s why I need to explain.”  Her face completely deadpan, she blinked in response.  At this point, I had no way of knowing what memories she had regained, exactly, but thought,  _fuck it_ – better to pay the piper now so I wouldn’t have to suffer his collection song later.

“You’re fuckin’ hot, alright!” I practically yelled, throwing my hands in the air. “Y-y-you can call me a pervert. What the fuck ever.  But, I can’t – I’m not gonna pussy foot around here.”

Again, she blinked.

“You expect – expect me to just – uh – you know, r-r-reject some hot young thing when she climbs – straddles my lap, huh?”  Tripping over my words the way I do when my mouth has trouble catching up to my brain, I resisted the urge to gulp the remaining contents of the flask right then.  But, when she only blinked  _again_  in response, I began to lose my patience.  “What the – w-w-what’s wrong with you?”

Appearing to finally come back to her senses, she shook her head before replying. “Rick, I’m not just ‘some hot young thing’.  You’ve known me since I was fourteen years old.  I’m your daughter’s best friend!”  Her voice rose in pitch with each word as she grew more and more upset, which only served to frustrate me.

“Fuck, you think – think I don’t know that?!”  Reflexively, I slammed one palm on the counter of my work station, causing her to flinch.

“Don’t fucking yell at me, Rick!” she defended herself and I almost felt proud.  “This is really fucking with my head right now, okay? I just need…”  She trailed off, furrowing her brow.

“A good dicking?” I filled in, condescension dripping from my lips.  “Yeah, well.  Y-you already got it and it was – wasn’t from me so get a grip.”

"But, you would have, Rick.  If you’re saying that my dreams are memories then you would have.”

Her words confirming that I’d been correct to divulge more information than she’d initially asked for, I knew it was time to end this sick fantasy of mine once in for all. She hadn’t once pointed the finger or accused me of taking advantage of her.  In fact, it appeared that she was only looking for assurances on if her dreams were, in fact, memories.  Even if she appeared, understandably, shocked that I’d admitted to finding her sexually attractive, she  _didn’t_  appear disgusted or put off – only confused.  She could have so easily called me a perverted old man, a borderline rapist, a delusional piece of shit.  But, she didn’t.  She was giving me the benefit of the doubt and I knew that if I let her, it would eventually ruin her.

So, my resolution absolute, I crossed my arms defensively and readied myself to say the most despicable thing possible in hopes of pushing her away –

“Like I said – hot young thing and blah blah blah.  Get – g-g-get over yourself already.  I fucked a giraffe.  You aren’t special.”

Her face remained placid as she quietly stood from the stool and exited the garage without another word.  Mission accomplished.

 

**_To be continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. For those who have already read Assimilation and would like more information on Rick/Reader C-69, please read Welcome to Miami. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry that I’ve fallen behind the posting schedule. The Thanksgiving holiday really sucked up too much of my time. To make up for it, though, I’ve made this part extra long! :)

The moment she disappeared into the kitchen, slamming the door behind her, I released a breath I hadn’t realized I’d been holding.  That breath morphed into a groan as I slumped over my workstation with my head in my hands.

Decades of guarded bitterness was all it took.  I was so practiced in the art of hateful sarcasm that I didn’t even have to try.  The words just materialized in my throat and pushed their way past my teeth and sprung from my mouth like projectile vomit.  And, they produced the desired effect.  She wasn’t the type to yell or scream or throw objects in anger or hold a grudge.  Instead, she’d simply move on.  She’d continue to be cordial and polite, but detached – as she’d been with me since her return.

_“You aren’t special.”_

I chuckled dryly to myself as I replayed the words in my mind time and again, ripping my hands through my hair.  I was under no illusions that she wasn’t smart enough to suss out the lie.  No matter what, her memories of the way I’d behaved on Unity’s planet would continue to return until the entire puzzle was solved.  At this point, she knew I was under the false impression that she was herself, therefore, she knew that I’d pursued  _her_ , not Unity.  So, I was taking advantage of her unwillingness to call me out.  Plain and simple.

Broken from my self reflection by the sound of the front door slamming shut, I quickly rose and punched the garage door opener.  As the door slowly began to rise, I ducked my head to catch a glimpse of tennis shoes as they marched down the driveway, toward the street.  By the time the garage door had finally made its ascent, she was just an outline obscured by the sun as she pounded the pavement – one foot in front of the other, carrying her completely out of sight.

———-

The remaining hours passed quickly as I was finally able to muster up the concentration that had eluded me for the past month.  I worked on several unfinished projects, fiddling around with this and that, while I waited for Morty to return from school.  Unfortunately, this was one of the days that Beth insisted he stay until the very end, which frustrated me to no end.  

One of the projects that I’d decided to take up was improving the inter-dimensional goggles.  I had heard rumors from around the multiverse that certain Ricks had come up with a way to make the goggles completely immersible so that the subject using the goggles felt as if they had assumed the body of their counterpart instead of just watching as an onlooker.  Doing a quick scan, I’d been able to narrow down a few Ricks with such goggles so I needed Morty’s help with looting the chumps.

Just as I was checking my watch with a scowl, wondering how much longer Morty would be stuck at school, I caught a glimpse of him running toward the house from the street.  I’d honestly never seen him run that fast, even from life threatening situations, so I stood from my stool and met him at the threshold of the garage.  

“RICK!  RICK!” he screamed as he approached, his face beet red and contorted in a mixture of concern and horror.  Waiting for him to continue, I placed my hands on my hips as he stumbled toward me, bending at the waist to catch his breath.  “Rick… you – you gotta – she’s laying on the sidewalk.  I-I-I think she – I think she’s  _DYING,_ Rick!”

“What the fuck are you talkin’ about, Morty?!” I asked, suddenly flushed from head to toe with panic.  I grasped his shoulders and shook, his small body flopping back and forth with each thrust and pull.  

“There – t-t-there’s no time to explain, Rick!  J-j-just follow me, okay?”  He ran away in the direction he’d come and I followed.

About a quarter of a mile from the house, we approached the body of a woman lying face up on the sidewalk – just as Morty said.  She was wearing athletic gear and had ear buds jammed in her ears.  The volume of the music was so loud that it could be heard from a couple of feet away.   _Well, her eardrums must be shot to shit, at least_ , I thought as Morty toppled to the sidewalk beside her, picking up one of her arms to shake it violently in an effort to rouse her.

“HURRY THE – THE FUCK UP S-S-SHE MAY BE DYING OH MY – OH MY GOD!” Morty screamed like a lunatic as I slowed my pace and approached in the most nonchalant manner I could manage.

“Ugh, cut the dramatics, w-will ya Morty?” I groaned.  No sooner had the words left my mouth, she giggled.  Relief washed over me and I felt my spine loosen as I drew closer, standing directly over her.  Her eyes were wide open and she squinted as I blocked out the sun.  “Well, l-l-look at that, Morty.  She lives!”

“Go away,” she said.  “Let me fry my retinas in peace.”

“Yeeeah, nope,” I replied as I bent at the waist to grab her arms and tug.  Thankfully, she found the strength to coax her body upward, making it much easier to pull her into a standing position before wrapping my arms around her thighs to hoist her up and over my shoulder.  She was as limp as a rag doll and I could feel the pounding of her heart against the back of my shoulder as I tightened my hold on her thighs with one arm and dug in my coat for the portal gun with the other.

“I’m fine, Morty.  Just got a bit overheated,” she spoke as her upper body dangled down my back.  Glancing toward Morty, I saw him standing within an inch of her face,  _his_  face etched with worry.

“Are you kiddin’ me?  Y-y-you’re less than half a mile from the house,” I scoffed.  The concern I’d been attempting to keep at bay began to creep back with a vengeance.  Something had happened to her and I had my suspicions on what.

“I s-s-saw you while walking – when I was coming home from school,” Morty added.  I felt her body stiffen with this new information – that she’d been lying on the sidewalk for  _hours_.  Then, she giggled again.  Suddenly struck by the recollection that she tended to giggle when she was nervous, upset or unsure, my concern spiked higher as I pulled the trigger on the portal gun and carried her through.

As we emerged in the den, I felt her warm breath penetrate my lab coat and sweater as she forcefully sighed in relief directly against my back before she spoke.

“Just toss me on the bed.”

Doing exactly as she instructed, I cringed as I witnessed her body bounce once on the stiff mattress.   _Real smooth, Sanchez_ , I thought as I exited the room, leaving Morty behind.

Scrapping the plan to drag Morty along with me while looting that evening, I skulked to my bedroom and flopped down on the cot to think.

I was certain that she had suffered some type of seizure or episode of unconsciousness while her brain struggled to recall and interpret the memories of assimilation.  I had never witnessed this myself but several beings I had tracked down years prior had explained similar instances when memories would flood back suddenly without warning.  Most of the time, the assimilated memories would mash together with other memories of the being’s past as a way for the brain to catalog the additions in an acceptable manner.  Usually these episodes would last between minutes to hours at a time and the beings would return to a normal state of consciousness afterward with the memories sorted and cataloged accordingly.  So, she would  _probably_  be fine.

_Right?_

Throwing an arm over my eyes, I willed my brain to shut down.  I hadn’t had a decent sleep since arriving on Unity’s planet so a nap wouldn’t hurt.  Before I could even begin to drift off, however, the familiar sound of the 20th Century Fox intro drifted through the thin walls along with her voice, mingled with Morty’s and Summer’s.  Groaning, I tried to ignore it and even managed to doze off for about an hour before the sound of Jerry’s voice joined them and I gave up entirely.  So, exiting my small room to join them as well, I plopped down on the armchair and fixed my eyes to the screen.

In my peripheral vision, I saw her quickly glance in my direction before focusing her attention back on the B-rated horror film.  I’d remembered her and Beth watching this particular movie over and over when they were in high school, laughing their asses off each and every time.  What the fuck was it called?  At any rate, it didn’t much matter as it was just another of a series of movies featuring some killer doll with red hair and a butcher knife super glued to its hand or something.  And, after about an hour of this shit feature film, Beth walked through the front door looking completely beat.

“Don’t tell me you’re watching Bride of Chucky  _again_ ,” Beth laughed as she flopped down on the sofa next to her best friend.

“Bethany, my love, you know this is your favorite movie as much as it is mine.  And, this is the special anniversary edition,” she replied, never taking her eyes from the screen.

“You know, you two would, like, totally be called lesbos in school these days,” Summer said from the love seat, tapping away on her phone.

“Who said we weren’t when we were in school?” Beth retorted with her eyebrow raised.

“Yeah,” Jerry joined, sounding defeated, “even when your mom was pregnant with you, everyone thought I was just the sperm donor.”

She and Beth both laughed while Morty and Summer cried, “EWW,” in unison.  I, however, audibly scoffed and she threw me a sidelong glance before quickly darting her eyes back toward the screen.

“Do you want me to make you something for dinner?” she asked Beth.

“Nah, I stopped by McDonald’s on my way home and rammed ten chicken nuggets down my throat while driving.”

“Sexy,” she replied as Beth hauled herself up from the sofa to head toward the bathroom.

“I just need a long, hot bath and a box of the finest red,” Beth assured as she disappeared down the hall.

As the night wore on, everyone shuffled from the living room to other areas of the house.  By the time she inserted the final DVD – some shitty zombie affair – she and I were the only ones left.  When the menu appeared on the screen, she took her place back on the sofa to lie down, ignoring me throughout the entire process.  Just as she settled down and appeared comfortable, the overwhelming concern I had attempted to stuff down made a reappearance and I couldn’t fight the urge to confront her any longer.

Rising from the armchair to approach the sofa, I closed each hand around her ankles and moved them toward the floor.  Once she had adjusted herself into a proper sitting position, I took a seat next to her.  Instead of acknowledging me, as I hoped she would, she continued to ignore me, pressing play on the remote control.  

“What – uh – w-w-what happened out there?” I asked, raising my voice slightly to be heard over the volume of the television.  Rolling her eyes, she pressed the pause button and turned her body to face mine fully.  The look of utter annoyance on her face was enough to convey that my earlier words had affected her more than she had initially let on.

“I don’t know,  _Rick_ ,” she began, her tone icy but determined.  “I had some kind of mental meltdown,  _I guess._   Let me ask you something.  Have you ever been assimilated by an alien hive mind that’s determined to make its former lover confess it wants to bang someone else?  ‘Cause I gotta admit, that was a first for me and my tiny inferior human brain is having just a little bit of trouble processing the onslaught of confusing memories of what said hive mind did to AND with my body when I had absolutely no control.  Do you even realize that Unity doesn’t completely eliminate the original consciousness of its victims?   I was still in there, the entire time, and there was nothing I could do!  I was completely trapped!  I was essentially raped and, since you had no idea that I wasn’t really me, so were you!  How is this not affecting you, Rick?!  Are you really so disconnected from anything human that you don’t realize – or don’t  _CARE_  – what exactly happened or the type of manipulation that was forced upon both of us?!”

She was breathing heavily, her voice thick with emotion, as she glanced around the room to make sure that the rise in her tone hadn’t attracted the attention of anyone else in the house.  When her eyes settled back on me, she allowed them to roam my face for several seconds as she awaited my response.  But, before I could even begin to form one that could accurately convey the guilt that was eating me alive over what had occurred, she got up and left.  Without another word or even a second glance, she was gone.

———-

Two hours later, as the movie she’d inserted prior to her departure automatically resumed, I was taking another swig from the vodka bottle I’d dug from my emergency stash in the garage when my cell phone rang.  Ignoring it at first, I let it go to voicemail.  But, when it immediately began to ring for the second time, I sighed and dug it from my lab coat to check the caller ID.  It was Beth and I already knew what she wanted.

“What is it, sweetie?” I asked as soon as I tapped the answer icon on the screen.  Judging by the loud heavy metal music blaring in the background, they must have gone to the new biker bar that had opened the previous week.

“Dad, you have to come help me.  Please!  They’re so drunk, there’s no way I can get them home by myself!”  

“Ugh, okay.  I’ll be there in a second,” I replied, already removing the portal gun from my coat.

“No, no.  You know how Jerry feels about going through portals,” she shouted over the music, already guessing my plan.  “He’s still terrified that he will be turned inside out after what you told him!”

“If he’s drunk, he w-w-won’t know the difference, sweetie.  I’ll just pull – push him through and he’ll be fine.”

“Dad, I don’t ask much from you – ”

“Beth, listen to me.  I’m portaling there now.  Just – j-j-just make sure –”

“No, you listen to me!  I need your help and you’re going to come here and provide it!  You can get here by portal but you have to ride back in the car with us.”

“Why do I need to do that?!” I asked, raising my voice in frustration.  The last thing I wanted to do was ride home with Beth’s idiotic husband falling asleep and drooling on my shoulder.

“In case one of them needs to puke, Dad!  Look I can handle Jerry.  Can you please just come and help me with – ”

“Yes!” I answered, a little too enthusiastically when I knew I wouldn’t be taking care of Jerry after all.  Reigning myself in, I continued, “Yeah, I-I-I’ll help you with your friend, Beth.  But, that’s it.”

“Okay, fine.  Thanks, Dad.”

———-

“Where’s my money, chump?!” I heard her scream triumphantly as she bent over what appeared to be a chess board with an incredibly large biker man leaning over the other side, a scowl firmly etching his burly features.

“You gotta be KIDDING ME!” the large man bellowed from across the table.  “You’re smashed!  How are you cheating?  I know you are!”

She mumbled something under her breath as she cradled her head in her hands.  She was much more drunk that I had anticipated and I smirked as I approached her from behind.

“What did you say to me?” the large man asked, standing from his stool and leaning over further while placing his hands flat on the table.

“Uhh, she said nuttin’ s-sir,” Jerry slurred next to her before she forcefully shoved him away, stood from her stool, as well, and slammed her hands on the table.

“I saaaid… SUCK MY DICK, BITCH!”  She dissolved into a fit of adorable giggles as the large man across the table contorted his face into an expression of pure shock.  Deciding now was the time to end this little encounter for her own good, I curled both hands around her shoulders and pulled her away.

“Oookay, little miss – miss drunky poo.  Time to – to grow the fuck up before you get your ass kicked.”

“Get your hands off me!” she shouted, trying to shake me off but only losing her balance, causing me to wrap my arms around her waist to keep her from falling flat on her ass.

“Hey, the lady said to let her go,” the large man said as he made his way around the table toward us.

Yeah, good attempt at – uh – chivalry there, Butch or Bear or-or-or Big Bass.  What the fuck ever,” I retorted, possessively tightening my hold on her waist.

“Skinny man, you’re about to get a whoopin’ like you ain’t never –” the large man began before Beth stepped between us.  She could be such a badass when the situation called for it and I couldn’t contain my grin of pride.

“Hey, hi there.  This man is my father and he’s just trying to help me get my very drunk husband and friend home in one piece.  So, thanks Mister uhh…”

“Toby.”

“Toby.  Right.  Thanks for humoring my friend here, Toby.  I’m sorry you lost so much money to her but, you know… bye now.”

“Hey!” Toby called as I continued pulling her backward toward the door.  “What’s your number?”

_Fat chance_ , I thought as I kicked the door open with my foot and yanked her outside with Beth shoving Jerry right behind us.  Once again, that delightful giggle bubbled from her chest as I roughly turned her around and hoisted her over my shoulder for the second time that day.

———-

Again, her body was as limp as a rag doll as I carried her toward Beth’s car.  And, again, I could feel her warm breath penetrating the layers of clothing as she continued to giggle directly against my back.

“I love you so-ssooo much, Beff,” Jerry slurred as Beth directed him toward the passenger side door.

“Yes, Jerry.  I know.  I love you, too.”

“You always been my dream girl,” he continued, throwing his arm around her neck and going in for a kiss, tongue first.  Beth quickly turned her head and leaned back as far as she could while in Jerry’s vice grip.

“Ugh –  _sheesh_ ,  _Jerry_.”  I chimed in, rolling my eyes.  “Is – is that the line you fed her the night you knocked her up?”

Avoiding Beth’s death glare, I felt a snicker against my back as Jerry fell on his ass while trying to climb into the passenger seat.  Beth groaned in frustration and bent down to try to pull him up by the armpits.  

“Oh, you – uh – think that’s funny, huh?  Little miss one and done,” I commented.

“Had more than one.  Had a bunch!”

“Oh, t-t-that’s impressive.  Now, let’s get you in the car before you – before it’s barf city down my back.”

After opening the door to the backseat, I leaned forward and loosened my grip on her thighs.  As her body slid up into a standing position before me, she slumped forward to press her face just below my collarbone in an attempt to remain upright.  She was breathing heavily and I suppress a moan as she tilted her head upward just enough so that her hot breath wafted across my neck.  Grabbing her biceps, I attempted to peel her from my body and maneuver her into the car, however, it seemed she had other plans when both of her arms slipped under my lab coat and wrapped tightly around my torso.  Going completely rigid, my mind raced as I considered my options, which where few.

I could forcefully pry her arms from my torso and shove her into the car.  Or, I could attempt to gently coax her.  As I was weighing the pros and cons of each option, Beth became impatient and wasn’t shy about expressing it.

“Dad, what’s taking so long?” Beth asked while leaning out the window of the driver’s seat.  Luckily, we were on the opposite side of the car and her view was limited to the top of my head.

“Uhh, j-j-just a second, sweetie,” I replied, my voice wavering slightly as she squeezed her arms around me tighter and took a deep breath.  Having chosen for me with her possibly unintended affection, I settled my chin on top of her head and said, just above a whisper, “Come – come on, baby.  Can you let me – can you be a good girl for me and get in the car?”

Stiffening slightly, she simply nodded against my chest.  Then, settling a hand on her lower back, I walked her backward toward the open door.  When her ass bumped the side of the car, I slid my hand from her back and placed both hands on her hips to gently push her from my body and turn her sideways, lining her up with the opening.  I then slid my hands slowly up her body – making sure to mentally catalog each curve as they roved – until one was again on her lower back and the other settled on the back of her neck.  Pushing slightly to coax her to bend at the waist, I then pushed her inside.  Once seated, she scooted all the way to the other side of the backseat cabin, behind Beth, and slouched against the headrest before I situated myself into the small space behind Jerry.

“Finally,” Beth grumbled, starting the car and putting it into gear.  Jerry was babbling away in the passenger seat like a moron, as usual.

“Hey,  _Jerry_.  Mind – uh – moving the seat up so I have more than two inches of leg room?” I spat, pounding Jerry’s headrest from behind with my fist.  Jerry groaned and flopped forward, banging his head on the dash.  

“Dad!  If you make him barf in my car, I swear I’ll make you clean it up!  And, I mean the old fashion way.  No gadgets or cleaning bots or whatever.”

Without replying, I leaned forward to reach the electronic seat controls in the middle console, pressing the button to move Jerry’s seat up all the way.  And, as I leaned back – without a second thought on what the fuck I was doing or the potential consequences – my hand casually caught her forearm and tugged. Her upper body flopped to the side to rest against my arm, her head on my shoulder.  And, as she peered up at my face, I pulled my arm from under her, swooped it around her neck, and used my other hand to grab her thigh and pull until she was flush against me.  When she snaked one arm around my back, one around my torso, and sank further into me with her head resting on my chest, I slid my hips forward to lean further back in the seat so that her position was more comfortable.

What the hell was I doing?  My daughter and son-in-law were no more than three feet away and here I was – pulling their best friend and twin sister into a forced embrace.  But, she wasn’t resisting.  In fact, she seemed to be reciprocating.   _Because she’s drunk, you fucking pervert_ , my better angel spoke from the shoulder her head wasn’t resting against.  Glancing down at her, I could only make out the outline of her body in the darkness as she wiggled in even closer, curling the fingers of the arm behind my back around the fabric of my sweater in the same manner as when we were watching television with Unity.  And, even though that hadn’t been _her_ , the memory sparked and ignited that all consuming passion for her within me once more that couldn’t be extinguished with something as silly as  _logic_.

Noticing I still hadn’t removed my hand from her thigh and that my thumb had absently been rubbing back and forth across her jeans, I once again gave in to my base urges.  Gliding the arm around her neck to her lower back, tracing my fingers down her spine along the way, I curled it around her waist to rest my hand on her hip.  At this point, her breathing had become heavy and I could tell that she was turned on, which only served to encourage me.  Again, the little voice on my shoulder screamed that she was intoxicated, but somehow, I couldn’t seem to care.  

Gently squeezing her hip, I pulled her even closer.  The hand I had planted on her thigh tugged until her leg was draped over mine and I began to rub slowly up – my thumb sliding smoothly in the junction where her thigh met her hip – and then back down to her knee.  She exhaled a shaky breath and fisted her hand in the back of my sweater in response, seeming to urge me on.  That is, until my hand made its next journey up her thigh, her body stiffened and jerked as she craned her head up from my chest as if she were attempting to see if Beth or Jerry had spied our secret encounter in the backseat.

Tightening my hold on her, I racked my brain for a way to quell her fears before realizing it was much too quiet.

“Hey, Beth – sweetie.  How about t-t-turning on some music?”

Beth complied as she came to a stop at a red light.  Jerry began singing along, swaying this way and that in the front seat.  The light turned green and as Beth began to speed up, I pressed my lips to her hair and slid my hips further forward, sinking us both low enough that I could speak directly into her ear.

“Relax, baby,” I whispered.  “T-t-they can’t hear us.  Don’t – it’s okay.”

She  _did_  relax slightly and I took that as my cue to continue, slipping a hand under her t-shirt to dance my fingers along her ribs before tracing the underwire of her bra.  Releasing a shaky whine, she tightened her arms around me as the hand on her thigh made another journey upward – my thumb ghosting her crotch as it slipped once again between the juncture of her hip and thigh.  

“Rick,” she sighed, barely audible above the music.

Pressing my lips to her hair to suppress another moan, I could only reply with, “Hmm?” as my hand, never ceasing its motion, made its way back toward her thigh and repeated the same maneuver.  Only, this time, I applied pressure with my thumb as it slid over her clothed cunt.  

Her reaction was immediate and so fucking satisfying as the hand she had wrapped around my chest flew to her mouth to suppress a moan of her own.  Pressing my lips to her hair once more, I took a deep breath to steady myself as my cock responded in turn – steadily swelling with each thunderous beat of my heart.

And, I continued to roam her body – one hand on her thigh that continued to add more pressure with my thumb each time it found its way between her legs and the other taking its place back under her shirt to trace invisible patterns on her ribs.  Soon, however, I needed more.

All the years I’d known her, the most intimate form of physical contact we’d shared were two hugs that she’d forced upon me – one after I’d danced with her at Beth and Jerry’s wedding and the other after I’d beat the shit out of the douche bag who had tried to take advantage of her in the backseat of his shitty car.  Prior and even after that, it consisted of my arm around her shoulders for photos or her hand lightly touching my arm to gain my attention when I was too wrapped up in work to notice when she or Beth would call for dinner.  As time went on, I shied away from even the most innocent touches as my infatuation for her began to bloom and grow.  I was a better man then, I supposed.  I was the type of man to deny myself carnal pleasures to protect someone innocent and pure, no matter how cliché it seemed.  Now, though?  Now, I was just another piece of shit who was too weak to deny himself further.  Even if she seemed willing now, how was I to know it was genuine?  The last time I thought she was willing, she wasn’t even herself and I hadn’t even noticed.  Her body may not be occupied by a hive mind parasite at this moment, but she was intoxicated, which – let’s face it – was probably worse.  But, still, I needed more.

She flinched when she felt me shift beneath her, but I leaned the side of my body that she was resting upon just enough so that the hand on her thigh could reach her other leg, which I nudged outward to spread her legs further.  Once satisfied with its positioning, I moved my hand back to her other thigh and tugged it further into my lap.  Her legs now adequately spread to my liking, I hummed against her hair in a relaxing manner while placing my hand directly between them, cupping her clothed cunt in my palm.  When she gasped, I chuckled and began to slowly but firmly rub my palm up and down the jean covered mound.  The heat radiating from her sex warmed my fingers delightfully as she issued a moan, which she attempted to mute by pressing her face to my chest.  Absolutely thrilled with her responsiveness thus far, I pressed my middle finger hard enough to sink between her covered labia and, with the way her hips jerked upward to seek more contact, put direct pressure on her clit.

“Mmm, want – want more? I whispered and she quickly nodded in affirmation.

When I pressed my middle finger again, she angled her hips upward and began to grind against my hand.  And, we continued the motion – press and grind – over and over until she was panting and softly grunting with her face still pressed to my chest.  I could tell she was close as the rhythm of her rolling hips faltered and her entire body began to tremble.  I applied more pressure – deeper and faster – softly mumbling encouragement and praise against her hair that I was sure she couldn’t hear over the music but I couldn’t care.  She was  _so_  close.  I was going to make this beautiful woman cum with the most basic form of stimulation.  

Then, Jerry woke up with a start, causing to Beth flinch and focus her attention in his direction.  The spell now broken, I immediately pulled my hand back and sat up a little straighter in the seat.

“Ooohhh,” Jerry moaned. “I’m gonna – gonna puke.  Beth, I’m gonna puke!”

“God damn it,” Beth sighed as she pulled over onto the shoulder.  “I knew it.”

As soon as the car came to a stop, Jerry flung open the passenger door – triggering the cabin light to illuminate the debauched scene in the back seat – and projectile vomited on a dead raccoon.

 

**_To be continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Credit for the fully immersive inter-dimensional goggles goes to the lovely PorkChop from her story Someone Else’s Shoes, which you can read here:   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213549/chapters/27739482


	7. Chapter 7

Before I could react, she’d dislodged herself from my body and scooted back to her original place in the backseat cabin – her face flush and her breathing heavy.

We had almost been caught.  But, somehow, I couldn’t bring myself to care; not even a little.  Something had shifted between us when she embraced me in the parking lot of that filthy bar and I would be damned if nearly being caught groping her in the backseat of my daughter’s car was going to shift it back.

 _Do you even know how ridiculous that sounds?_ my better angel spoke again as it tried to infuse its usual dose of guilt and shame directly into my brain.  Right now though, it was more concerned with sending every drop of blood in my body toward my dick instead of fueling my penchant for self-hatred.  Perhaps I’d feel differently once the high of our secret encounter wore off but, until then, I didn’t give a flying fuck.

“Jerry, you did this to yourself,” Beth chided, her voice pulling me from my inner debate. “Just hurry up and get it all out so I don’t have to stop again.”

As Jerry sat in the passenger seat, leaning just enough to puke outside and not on the floorboard of the car, the dome light remained on.  Settling my gaze upon her across the cabin, she began to fidget and I knew I needed to reassure her soon or risk her overthinking the fact that she’d just let her best friend’s father bring her to the brink of orgasm – while fully clothed, no less.

Throwing open my backseat door, I decided the best distraction was already underway.  I just needed to move it a little farther from the car.

“Hey – hey! Jerry!  W-w-would you mind closing the door so we – your sister and I don't have to smell your last meal?  I-I-I don’t want her tossing her cookies for dessert.”

“Dad’s right. Come on, Jer,” Beth instructed while hooking an arm around his waist to help him stand; his pathetic groans serving as the worst soundtrack to the additional moves I planned to make on his sister the very moment the door closed and we were, once again, bathed in darkness.

And, as soon as we were, I made my way toward her.  She had pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them tightly when I gently dislodged her arms and pushed her legs back toward the floor.  She was tense and I felt the overwhelming desire to melt all that tension away as I leaned down to press my lips to her ear and ask, “What – what’s wrong, sweet girl?”

Fuck, when was the last time I’d assigned that pet name to a woman?  Probably before she was even born; a thought which should have given me pause but, instead, had me smoothing one palm up and down her upper arm in an effort to soothe her while the other resumed its previous position and activities on her thigh.

“Do you even realize how close that was?” she whispered through her panic.  Forgoing a verbal reply, and without reservation, I pressed a kiss to her temple as the hand on her upper arm sought hers, interlocking her fingers with mine.

She seemed far away – lost in thought in what I assumed was her own internal struggle.  I only hoped that her better angel was as unconvincing as mine.  But, just as I was about to lose control and manhandle her fully into my lap, Beth’s voice – roughly instructing Jerry to get back inside the car – penetrated the haze of lust shrouding my rational mind. Releasing her hand, I scooted back to my original seat just as the passenger door opened and the dome light blinked to life.  Jerry flopped into the passenger seat with a dramatic groan and a moment later, Beth was in the driver’s seat, cranking the engine and pulling away.

The car was dark once again, but neither of us made a move.  We were much too close to the house to risk another near discovery, so I forced myself to remain in place while subtly adjusting my cock into a more comfortable position, away from the unforgiving teeth of the zipper.  All the while, planning how I would get her alone as soon as humanly possible.

The second Beth pulled into the driveway – before the car even came to a complete stop – I was opening my backseat passenger door.  And, by the time she’d gathered the mental capacity to exit the vehicle; I was already at her side of the car, waiting for her.  To my delight, she seemed to interpret my sudden chivalry for the guise it was and willingly looped her arm through mine, leaning heavily on my side as I guided her toward the front door.

Once inside, Beth immediately shoved Jerry up the stairs.  Then, certain we were finally alone, I tugged her toward my bedroom, when suddenly–

“So, like, how drunk were they, Grandpa Rick?” Summer asked, seeming to appear out of thin air.  She was standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen, sucking on a lollipop and staring absently at her phone.

“Well – uh – your dad may die.  Y-y-your Aunt here will probably live.”

“We’re both fine,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“That sucks,” Summer replied to her Aunt.  “You’re, like, really fun when you’re drunk.  Remember that time you took me and Morty to Disney World and starting hitting on Donald Duck after you had, like, six shots of Jack in the car?”

“I needed those shots to get through the afternoon, Summer.  You know how much I hate crowds.  That being said, it was very irresponsible of me and you’d better never tell your mother that story.”

“Al-alright, off to bed now,” I impatiently demanded, pointing toward the direction of the stairs.  If Summer didn’t leave  _right then_ , I didn’t know if I could stop myself from just dragging her Aunt to my room right in front of her.

“Okay.  It’s only, like 10:00 pm but I was going there anyway,” Summer responded, turning her attention back to her phone while walking up the stairs; taking each step slower than the last as the both of us watched her ascend until her feet disappeared from view.

Then, I tugged her toward my room once more and, finally, through the door – not caring who else we may encounter along the way.  My cock was literally throbbing for her at this point and I’d already imagined every way I planned to make her scream during the thirty second conversation with Summer.  But, now that I had her alone – all to myself – I grabbed the remote control from the bedside table and engaged the steel locking mechanism.

Turning back toward her, she stood there dumbfounded with her mouth agape in obvious shock as I closed the distance between us in one stride and pulled her in roughly by the waist.  Even in my haste, I sensed no serious hesitation on her part and took advantage wholeheartedly as I smoothly bent to slip my tongue inside her open mouth.

To my surprise, she reciprocated immediately, returning my kiss furiously while digging her delicate fingers in my hair.  Oh god, this was really –  _FINALLY_ – happening.  And, as I walked her backward and sank toward the bed, I was determined to make excellent use of the hundreds of hours I’d spent living vicariously through my counterparts.  Because, due to the inter-dimensional goggles, I already knew how she liked to be fucked.

I pinned her to the mattress, dry humping her like a teenage boy as I continued to probe her mouth with my tongue.  But, I was too eager; going too fast.  No, I needed to slow things down and make it good for her.  I needed to tease her.  Get her nice and responsive and wet for me.  Make her moan and then scream my name.

_Fuck._

Finally breaking away from the kiss, I pulled back slightly and she sprang into action.  Her hands fumbled down my body, straight to the fly of my pants.  But, instead of allowing her to continue –  _oh fuck_ , did I want her to continue – I slapped her hands away like that of a spoiled child.  The look of disappointment on her face was so priceless and adorable, I nearly gave in.

“Eager, aren’t we?” I teased as I slithered one hand under her ratty t-shirt.  As my fingers danced along her ribs, she hitched a breath and arched her back into my touch.  “Mmm,” I breathed as my hands roamed higher to cup and pinch her nipples through the thin fabric of her bra.  I was rewarded with a throaty moan and her thighs wrapping around my hips in an attempt to pull me down.  But, I easily wiggled free, sitting back to admire this woman spread below me, completely flushed and breathless and glassy eyed with arousal.  “Shit, l-l-look at you.  So sexy,” I crooned while hooking a hand under each of her knees to lift and spread them wider.  Bunching the hem of her t-shirt above her bra, I felt a bit light headed at the sight before me.

 _Jesus, Sanchez, you don’t even have her naked yet and you’re already about to nut in your pants,_  I thought as I swallowed around the knot in my throat.  Even though I’d seen countless of her counterparts in more lewd positions than this, none of them were  _her_.  None of them could even come close.

“I’m not,” she shyly replied, breaking my intense concentration.  Trailing my gaze to her face, I found it slightly flushed; her cheeks an enticing shade of pink.

“Shut – shut up,” I chided, placing my palms flat on her stomach before sliding them up to cup both of her tits once more.  “You fucking  _are_ , Jesus Christ.”

Unable to resist any longer, I hunched over her and trailed my tongue from her navel to the underwire of her bra while wedging a hand under her back to unhook the latch.

“Sit up.”

She did as commanded and I pulled the t-shirt over her head, slid the bra from her arms and tossed them haphazardly to the floor.  And, then, my mouth was latched to her nipple – the stiffened bud clamped between my teeth as I swept my tongue across its peak.  When she cried out and buried her hands in my hair, I clamped a bit harder and sucked.

“Oh, shit!” she hissed, ripping one hand from my scalp to clap over her mouth.  I understood her sudden reservation and freed her nipple just long enough to quell her fear.

“Th-the room’s sound proof,” I mumbled against the soft flesh of her breast before shifting to the other to apply the same treatment.  Her reply, a strangled laugh, quickly morphed into a moan as I rolled the nipple gently between my teeth.

Continuing my exploration of her body, I kissed my way from between her tits, down her stomach, until I reached the waistband of her jeans.  Reminding myself that patience is virtue, yet again; I dragged my tongue slowly, back and forth, right above the band before undoing the button and pulling down the zipper so slowly that the sound of each tooth disengaging could clearly be heard as it mingled with the steady pound of my heart hammering against my ribs.

Glancing up her body, I caught her peeking down at me as I hooked each thumb under the waistband of her jeans and tugged.  Taking the hint, she lifted her hips to allow me to shimmy them down her legs and discard them on the floor with her t-shirt and bra.  Now, only one small, visibly damp scrap of fabric remained.  I performed the same maneuver with my tongue and fingers on the waistband of her panties before locking her eyes with mine and palming her cunt in the same manner as in the backseat of Beth’s car; pressing down with my middle finger.

“You – you’re  _soo_  wet, baby.  Soaked right through,  _fuuuck_ ,” I groaned.  “Is – is that for me, huh?”

Nodding her head, she whispered a breathy, “Yesss,” while lifting her hips for me to remove those soaked panties once and for all.  And, the moment she was fully nude before me, my mouth began to water as the aroma of her pussy assaulted my every sense and activated every last nerve ending in my body.  I  _needed_  to taste that pussy – right then.  So, I hooked both hands under her knees and yanked her ass to the foot of my cot while settling to my knees on the floor.

“Mmm, yeah. T-t-that pussy’s sparklin’ for me,” I cooed, pressing a kiss to her calf.  “I – I’ve been dying to stick – slide my tongue inside.”

“Oh fuck,” she moaned in response, never taking her eyes off mine as I spread her lips open with my thumbs and leaned in to slowly push my tongue deep inside.   _Holy fucking Christ,_  she was sweeter than I ever could have imagined and I lost myself, sliding my tongue out only to push right back in, deeper than before.

“Oh, Rick, that’s so good,” she sighed, propping herself up on her elbows to watch.  Oh, yes.  All of her counterparts loved to watch as their Ricks tongued their wet pussies and I was so fucking glad she wasn’t an exception.

Flattening my tongue, I licked a wide stripe toward her clit where I stiffened the tip and set to work – flicking and circling and swiping without pause until her thighs quivered on each side of my head and her hands fisted and yanked at my hair and her soft moans morphed into strained whines of pure bliss.  Finally needing to take a short break to catch a breath, I quickly replaced my tongue with the pad of my thumb and rolled the swollen bundle of nerves at a slightly faster pace.

“Rick!  Oh my god!” she wailed, thrashing her head back. The sound of her crying my name in such a tone while I still had the taste of her cunt on my lips nearly unraveled me.  She was close.  And, I knew exactly how to shatter her into a million pieces.

“Yeah, sweetheart?” I asked, increasing the pressure of my thumb. “Tell me what – exactly what you need, baby.”  She only wailed again – louder; her back arching from the bed slightly.  “You – you want me to… slide my fingers in that tight hole, hmm?  Suck on that clit ‘til you cum on my face?”

Without giving her the chance to reply, I removed my thumb and replaced it with my mouth.  I wrapped my lips tightly around her clit and softly sucked while sweeping the tip of my tongue back and forth, like the pendulum of a grandfather clock, across the top until I was sure she was on the brink.  Then, I added my fingers – pushing two deep inside.  I moaned as they were immediately soaked and I sought the soft, thick and spongy patch of flesh that would make her drench not just those fingers, but my entire hand.  Finding and pressing that sweet spot in perfect harmony with the swipes of my tongue, I felt her cunt tighten around each digit as her thighs drew closer to my head in preparation.

“Press harder. With your fingers.  Please!”

Oh, fuck.  She was begging for what she wanted – what she  _needed_  – to make her cum.  Begging  _me_  to make her cum.  And, I complied.  Taking one of her hands fisted in my shitty blanket, I threaded my fingers through hers. I locked our eyes with my lips still wrapped around her clit.  I pressed her g-spot.   _Hard._   And, when her cunt contracted once, I released her clit as the subsequent wave of contractions squeezed my fingers as I fucked her with them, fast and unrelenting, and she screamed – just for me.

“Thaaat’s it. There it is, baby.  Theeere it is.  Cum for me, sweet girl,” I encouraged and praised, pressing kisses to her thighs as they trembled and a gush of wetness coated my hand, just the way I intended.  It was fucking beautiful.

“You look fucking amazing w-w-when you come, you know that?  Got my dick so fucking hard,” I confessed when she finally came down from cloud nine and opened her eyes.  Pulling me in for a kiss, she swept her tongue in my mouth, as if trying to taste herself, while shoving my lab coat from my shoulders.

“You just made me cum harder than I ever have and you haven’t even taken off one shred of clothing,” she said in a tone so serious, I burst out laughing while assisting her by whipping the coat and my sweater over my head in one fluid motion. When she reached for my fly again, I didn’t resist, leaning back to grant her full access.

Obviously impatient, and not as concerned with pacing herself as I was, she immediately thrust a hand down my slacks and briefs and wrapped her hand around my cock.

“Ahh, fuck!” I spat, grabbing her wrist.  She had been stroking me slowly but, along with hers, every scrap of patience I’d had was now gone and all I wanted to do was fuck her completely stupid.  “I got – I gotta fuck you.  Right now.”

Removing her hand from my pants, she leaned back slightly to rip them down my hips and legs in the same haphazard manner as I with  _her_  clothing.  And, then, she just stared at me – at my cock, to be more precise.

“Come here, beautiful,” I coaxed, reaching a hand toward her.  But, she looked a bit nervous and I felt my bravado as well as my dick swell with the idea that she may be intimidated by its size. So, I scooted to the edge of the bed and planted my feet on the floor.  “Come on – come sit on it, baby.  Take as long as you need.”

Rising from the cot, she timidly walked toward me and straddled my legs, hovering above my lap for a moment before grasping my cock.  Then, lining it up like she were about to make the perfect docking maneuver, she lowered and lowered until we made contact.  And,  _holy Christ_ , it was perfect.

“Thaaat’s it baby.  Nice and – oh,  _fuuuck_.”

My hands flew to her hips and held on for dear life as she sank that tight cunt on the head of my cock, hovering for only a moment before sinking further.  And, further.  I couldn’t stop the moans that clawed up from my chest and at this point, I didn’t particularly want to.  When she had taken about half, she rose all the way up and sank back down to that same point; shallowly fucking my cock until I felt I’d go insane.

“Christ, you – that pussy’s  _so fucking tight_ ,” I growled, digging my fingers deeper into the soft flesh of her hips.  I dropped my head to her shoulder and moaned louder when she took me in even deeper, a little at a time, until her thighs were flush with mine.

Now that she was fully seated, I lifted my head from her shoulder and locked her eyes with mine as I attempted to convey something I couldn’t quite express with words.  Wrapping my arms around her waist, I trailed my fingers down her spine and felt her shiver under my touch.  When she shifted her hips forward and slid her tongue along my bottom lip, I opened willingly for her as she threaded her fingers in my hair, palmed the back of my head and kissed me; seeking and rolling my tongue with hers again and again as she shifted her hips to and fro.

“Baby – I can’t fight the urge to pound my cock up in – in to you much longer,” I mumbled against her lips while bucking my hips upward to punctuate my point.  Noting my sincerity, she braced her hands on my shoulders and slowly slid up the entire length of my cock and sank back down even slower.  We moaned in unison as her thighs settled on mine once more.  Then, she repeated the action and continued until we were both panting and pawing at one another desperation.

“Oh fuck, Rick.  Shit – oh god,” she whined as she fucked me agonizingly slow.  Each time she rose, her pussy left a trail of wet heat that cooled just enough to shock my system again when she lowered, engulfing me entirely.  

“Baby.  I can’t – I need to fuck you right.  Oh god, Just let me.”  I was on the verge of losing my mind and it didn’t faze me in the least that I’d been reduced to begging.  I’d beg for that pussy all day and night until the sun exploded and the moon crashed into the fucking earth.        

So, when she dropped her head to my shoulder and nodded, relinquishing control, I took it willingly.  Twisting my body, I pushed her onto her back, placed my knees on the edge and shuffled forward until we were in the middle of the cot.  Then, I lifted her legs, leaned forward over her and hooked her knees over my shoulders.

This angle – this deep, perfect angle – would make her cum for me again.  God damn, I  _needed_  for her to cum for me again.

“Oh, my sweet perfect girl,” I growled, brutally fucking her – hard and fast.  “Oh fuuuck!  You – you like that cock, baby?  You like how I fuck that tight pussy, huh?  Christ, you – you’re so wet and  _fucking perfect_.  Such a good girl for me.”

Never taking my eyes from hers, I saw them roll back as I ruthlessly pounded into her.  This is what they – her counterparts – all loved. This is what  _she_ loved.  And,  _Jesus fuck_ , did  _I_ love giving it to her.

Hoisting her legs a bit higher and leaning over a bit further, I knew I hit that perfect spot when her mouth fell open and she screamed; each thrust hitching the tone as her tits bounced in time.

“Rick, oh god, that’s the spot.  Right there, oh fuck.  Don’t stop, don’t stop!”

“You gonna – gonna cum on my cock, huh?  Let me feel it – do it.  Fuckin’ cum for me, sweetheart.  Say my name.”

“Oh fuck oh god oh my god  _RICK!_ ”

She went completely rigid, her body seizing as she came and she continued to chant my name each time that pussy clinched and released.  That – my name tumbling from her lips as wave after wave of pleasure pulsed through her – was my ultimate undoing.  My pace faltered as I felt my balls tighten and my dick swell, the pressure mounting.

“I’m cumming, oh fuck – fuckin’  _take it!_ ” I practically yelled as I tightened my grip on her thighs and thrust hard once, twice, and then one last time as it released in an overwhelming wash of immense pleasure and relief.  So.  Fucking.  Perfect.

Sweaty and absolutely spent, I released her legs and unceremoniously flopped down beside her with a satisfied groan.

“Holy shit,” she said, breathless, covering her eyes with her forearm.

“Mmhmm,” I breathed, words escaping me entirely.  Rolling over on my side, I pulled her flush against me – peppering kisses on her neck and shoulder.  I’d never felt so content and all I needed was to burn this memory in my brain while inhaling her intoxicating scent.

“Rick?”

“Yeah?” I mumbled.  I had begun to doze and struggled to remain lucid as I awaited what she’d say next.

“I should probably, um, go clean up.”

“No – nope.  Just stay here.”  I pulled her closer.  No way was I letting her go anytime soon.

 

**_To be continued..._ **


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up once in the middle of the night when I felt the humid, warm puffs of her breath bathing my neck and shoulder.  Startled, I nearly throttled her before the memories of what had transpired hours earlier sprang forward from my memory bank.  Releasing a sigh of relief, I rolled on my side and strained to see her face as my eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness.

She was lying on her side, facing me with one hand tucked under the pillow.  My scratchy blanket covered from her shoulders downward and I wondered if she was still nude.  Gently and slowly lifting the shroud, so as not to wake her, I peeked underneath and smirked when I was rewarded with bare breasts.  Then, I chanced placing the hand still under the blanket on her hip, confirming that no fabric covered her lower half either.

As exhaustion began to overtake me again, I wiggled closer to her on the cot and draped an arm across her waist.  She stirred only slightly, but her features remained slack.  Closing my eyes, I quickly banished the nagging thought of what would become of  _this_  once the harsh light of day illuminated our transgressions.

\----------

Digging through all the crap I had stored on the metal shelves in the garage was always such a pain in the ass.  Briefly wondering if I could somehow bribe Summer to organize it for me, my eyes were inexplicably drawn to the two boxes sitting next to the shelves; the same boxes that I’d begrudgingly agreed to allow _her_ to store in here until she moved out.  Stepping closer toward them, I tilted my head to read her handwriting scrawled down each side in black magic marker.  One box was labeled as ‘random crap’ and the other simply as ‘photos’.

 _Photos, huh?_ I had missed out on over thirteen years so the pathetic curiosity was overwhelming and it took me all of five seconds to pull a pocket knife from my lab coat and slice the thick packing tape across the top.

It was an absolute cluster fuck inside.  What appeared to be hundreds of loose photographs haphazardly tossed in a cardboard box with no cataloging or preservation method whatsoever.  Thinking back to the state of the boxes on my metal shelves, I smirked to myself at this common thread between us as I removed a handful of photos from the box to leaf through.

Most of them were of the kids.  In fact, discarding each one on top of the other unopened box as I went, I figured 85 percent.  Some were of Beth, Jerry, Joyce, Leonard, other people I didn’t recognize and didn’t give two shits about.  But, then, the next handful I scooped up and shuffled through revealed her in a sleeveless, knee length white dress.  The kids were in the photo with her – one on each side – and they were also dressed in formal attire.   She didn’t appear much different physically but the kids were obviously a few years younger.  The next photo in the stack also showed her in that same white dress.  Only now, just her father appeared with her.

_Nice going, Rick.  You stumbled across her wedding photos.  You know what they say right?  Curiosity punches the old man directly in the ball sack.  Maybe you should quit while you’re ahead, huh pal?  Maybe you should quit before you find one that she and her husband took of themselves while they fucked on their wedding night in some kind of amateur hour photo shoot._

Tossing the pile I had in my hand back into the box, I quickly threw the others inside as well before finding a roll of tape on my shelves to reseal it.  It served me right, I supposed.  I’d watched more than a few Ricks in the dimensions where her counterparts were still married play games of hide and seek with her husband.  Most of them were having an affair and that presented its own set of challenges, but the ones who weren’t were just plain miserable.  They avoided her and her husband’s counterparts like the plague, and I honestly couldn’t blame them.  I’d only caught a glimpse or two of the husband through the goggles and honestly couldn’t pick the guy out from Adam.  As it were though, I’d prefer to keep it that way for as long as possible. No good would come of stumbling across a photo of him, at this point.

Feeling grumpy from having almost sabotaged myself, I gave up my plans of recalibrating the ionic defibulizer and decided to go back inside to check on her.  I’d left her sleeping in my room about an hour prior when I’d realized that I’d been staring at her while she slept for a creepy, stalker-esque amount of time. But, as soon as I entered the kitchen, I caught the faint sound of water running through pipes.  Considering no one else was home, I felt my cock twitch as the cliché image of her soaped up in a steamy shower invaded my mind.

Again, it took me all of five seconds to decide to join her, even as I was already walking toward the bathroom.  Jiggling the door knob, I found it locked – which was fucking adorable – so I fished an ink pen from my inner pocket, pushed it through the hole to pop the lock on the other side, shed every stitch of clothing and opened the door.  The bathroom was completely shrouded in steam and I wondered if she was trying to boil herself alive.  Then, the bubbly sound of her laughter could be heard over the shower spray.  An intrusive thought crept in that she was trying to scrub the shame of our coupling from her skin, but I shoved it away as I forcefully yanked the shower curtain back.

She screamed.  _Loud._ She also tried to scramble backward which only managed to pitch her off balance as the balls of her feet slipped up the tub wall.  Thankfully she steadied herself before falling and cracking her skull.

“What w-w-were you laughing about in here?” I asked nonchalantly while trying not to laugh.

“WHAT?!” she screamed back at me.  Obviously her brain hadn't fully caught on to the fact that I wasn’t there to murder her and I smirked as I stepped over the tub wall to join her.

“Jeez, tone it down – dial it back a bit or Jerry will start to suspect something,” I joked as I shimmied past her to get to the spray of water.  Noticing the look of pure terror on her face at the prospect, I clarified that I wasn’t serious by adding, “Re-relax.  He’s not here.”  A moment later, she shoved me as I ducked my head under the shower spray. “Hey, watch it!  I – I’m an old man, remember?  If I shatter a hip, you’re cleaning – emptying my bedpan.”

She laughed, shaking her head and folding her arms across her chest as she shivered slightly. Her brow was also furrowed, making it obvious that she was having a serious reflection on what I’d just said. The last thing I wanted was for her to try to backpedal, so I moved in closer.

“I can hear the gears t-t-turning in that head of yours,” I said, grabbing one of her forearms to pull her in until we were chest to chest.  Wrapping my arms around her, I rested my chin on the crown of her head and turned her until she was again under the soothing spray.  Once I was sure that she had warmed up enough, I pulled back slightly to look down on her.  When she shifted her gaze upward toward me, she also rose on her tip toes and kissed me, parting her lips slightly to encase my bottom lip between hers and gently tugged it with her teeth as she lowered back on her heels.

Wasting not even one second, I wrapped my arms around her tighter and continued where she’d left off – pressing several short, open mouth kisses to her lips before pushing inside; rolling my tongue over and around hers until I had her absolutely breathless.  All the while, my cock filled and swelled against the soft flesh of her stomach. And, as I pulled away to trail kisses across her jaw, she leaned back to grant me easier access which, in turn, shifted her smooth skin across the head of my cock.  That bit of stimulation flipped a switch in my brain, throwing me into a frenzy I could hardly control.

Without warning, I unwrapped my arms from her waist to grip both of her biceps, turned her around and roughly shoved her against the shower wall.  Then, placing one hand on the back of her neck, I pressed her cheek to the ceramic tile.

“I’m gonna fuck you,” I growled in her ear, rutting against her ass from behind. “Are you wet enough for me yet?” Moving one hand between her thighs, I spread her lips wide with my ring and index fingers before thrusting my middle finger inside.  We groaned in unison – her from the sudden intrusion and me from the sensation of my digit sinking into that tight, wet snatch of hers.  “Mmm, yeah, y-y-you – you’re ready,” was all the warning I gave her before swiftly positioning and slamming home.  Her chest and face slid upward against the tile with the force of it and she cried out.  For a split second, I wondered if I’d hurt her.  Most of her counterparts seemed to like it rough now and again but perhaps I’d misinterpreted her earlier lip bite.

That is, until she demanded – “Do it again.”

Suppressing a moan, I gripped her hips a bit tighter.  “Yeah?  You like that?” I asked before pulling out and ramming back in.

“Oh,  _fuuuck…_ ” she sobbed.  “Don’t stop!”

 _Jesus Christ, it’s like Christmas morning and I’ve just been gifted the perfect toy_ , I thought as I shuffled back slightly – tugging her hips to move with me – and then positioned both hands to clamp down on her shoulders for leverage.  Dropping a kiss on top of her head, I pulled out nearly all the way and then slammed home again and again and again.

“Oh, shit. Oh, Christ.  I – I’ve fucked my hand so many times while – while dreamin’ about pounding you in this shower,” I confessed; the words spewing from my mouth unchecked as she slid and grunted against the tile.  She moaned in response, her pussy tightly enveloping my cock and I continued to give it to her.  “I can feel you squeezing my dick, baby,  _fuck_. Touch – rub your clit for me.  I want – wanna feel you cum.”

Sliding one hand down the tile, she squeezed it under her body.  Seconds later, she cried out and her knees buckled beneath her. I adjusted my grip from her shoulders to her hips to hold her upright as she continued to massage her clit until her legs began to tremble.

“Oh my god!  _Oh my fucking god!_ ” she screamed, slamming her free hand against the tile.  Her cunt continued to tighten as I fucked her and I knew she was seconds from cumming. Leaning forward, I pressed my lips to her ear and commanded her to do so.

“Cum.”

And, she did. Her body seizing in the same manner as the night before, she hitched a sob as a flash flood erupted from her cunt, coating my cock as I continued to savagely fuck her.  As each contraction pulsed and squeezed, I faltered my rhythm as I drew closer to the edge of that cliff.

“I’m gonna – gonna cum on your ass, baby. You ready?” I asked, my speed increasing as I chased my own release.  The glide of her slick pussy was so god damn perfect and I wondered how I would contain myself from fucking her 24/7.

“Yesss,” she hissed in reply.  Her climax ebbing, she steadied herself before continuing, “Cum on me, Rick.  Do it, baby.”

“Ah  _FUCK_!” I yelled as I pulled out and pumped my cock. Once, twice; the pressure building and building until it snapped and I came all over her ass – each rope painting the perfect landscape of debauchery on her backside.

Completely exhausted and panting like a dog, I hadn’t even realized I’d slumped on top of her until she spoke –

“That was fun. But, I really need to actually shower now.”

Laughing, I stood upright and wrapped my arms around her waist to pull her from the shower wall and steady her on her feet.

“I – uh – gotta get Morty, anyway,” I said, pulling the curtain back and stepping out while she angled her body back under the water.

“Morty’s in school,” she informed me and I scoffed.

“So? I’ve got shit to do and – and need his help.”  Once I was fully clothed, I turned back toward her to add, “Don’t tell Beth.”

“Rick, that’s not fair,” she replied, pulling the shower curtain around her body to shield from the cold air wafting in from the hall.  I should have known that her sense of duty to the kids would remain absolute.

“Okay, _fiiiine_ ,” I groaned, rolling my eyes before stepping out of the bathroom and closing the door.

“You’re still going to get him, aren’t you?!” she yelled after me.

Smirking at her correct assumption, I casually strolled toward the garage.  And, as I did, I had the distinct feeling that what had just transpired had cemented something between us.  Yeah, we’d fucked the night before, but it was under a haze of alcohol and vulnerability.  She could have refused me just now.  She could have screamed at me to leave the bathroom as soon as I ripped open the shower curtain.  But, she didn’t.  Even the short conversation between us after the euphoria of a good fuck had faded was natural and easy – no awkwardness or tension whatsoever.  I supposed that, even at my age, it was never too late for firsts.

 

**_To be continued..._ **


	9. Chapter 9

“I don’t – ya know – think this is such a good idea, Rick,” Morty whined as I tossed random objects into the large sack he dutifully held open for me.

“Well, lucky for me,  _Morty_ , I-I-I don’t base where – how I make my decisions on if you think it’s a good idea or not.”  Glancing at him briefly when the sack started to sag in his hands, I caught him trying to stifle a yawn before he released one side to rub at his eyes.  “Come on, Morty!” I shouted, snapping my fingers in front of his glazed eyes to capture his attention.  “Look alive there!  We got the goggles so I just need a few more things over in D-79 and – and then we – w-w-we’re all finished.”

“Yeah, okay, Rick,” Morty replied, holding the sack up to hoist over his shoulder as I aimed and fired the portal gun at the closed garage door.  Stepping through the portal, I flinched when I heard the loud crash of the sack landing on the concrete floor of  _our_  garage.  

“Damn it, Morty!  Be careful!” I shouted, scooping the sack from the floor to gently rest it on my workstation.  

“Sorry, Rick. It was heavy!”

Somewhere in the background, I heard a faint whistle that could have come from some bird but sounded more familiar than that.  Then, out of the corner of my eye, Morty perked up like an obedient dog right before her sweet voice drifted across the atmosphere in the shape of Morty’s name.  Turning in her direction, I caught her smile and wave as she approached from Mr. Benson’s – well,  _her_  – house across the street.

“What’s up?” she asked, coming to stand next to Morty with her hands on her hips.

“W-w-we’re gathering supplies,” I replied before realizing that her question wasn’t directed toward me.  Turning to my workstation, I dug around and pulled items from the sack to hide the infuriating warmth working its way to my cheeks from my neck.  

“Supplies, huh?” she asked as I placed the last of seven bottle of vodka on the counter.  I still wasn’t in any state to acknowledge her directly, so I didn’t.

“Sometimes Rick and I will – uh – go to other dimensions of earth to s-s-steal things from other Ricks,” Morty offered in way of an explanation.

“Other Ricks, huh?” she asked.  Only this time her voice held a suggestive tone that wasn’t lost on me and suddenly, the idea of her with any other person – let alone, another Rick – made something well up in my chest that hadn’t since… well, I couldn’t remember exactly.

_Jealousy._ The word flashed red in my mind’s eye like the no vacancy sign of a shitty pay by the hour motel.

“It’s not  _stealing, Morty_ ,” I spat, putting as much venom in my voice as possible, still refusing to turn and address the pair directly. “You – you can’t steal from yourself.”

“I-I-I don’t know, Rick.  I mean, I don’t think that other Rick will be – be very happy when he realizes his uhhh…” Morty trailed off.

“Inter-dimensional goggles,” I filled in, instantly regretting it.

“Yeah! When he finds they’re gone,” Morty finished.

“What are inter-dimensional goggles?” she asked.  I could practically feel her eyes bore through me toward the pair that I had pulled from the sack.  

“I don’t need the  _goggles,_   _Morty._  I need the parts.  Getting them from another pair is – uh – is a lot easier t-t-than making all new ones,” I said while forgoing an actual explanation of their true function.

“Okay, well. Hope you had fun,” she said dismissively, her footfalls signaling her departure from the garage.  I released a quiet sigh of relief that she didn't feel the need to probe further and that we could continue our mission without distraction. That is, until Morty opened his stupid mouth.

“We aren’t f-finished!” he called and I sighed audibly, now in frustration.  “W-w-we still need to steal – uh, I mean  _get_  – some other things, right Rick?  You want – wanna come with us?”

Finally turning to face them, I crossed my arms over my chest and awaited her reply.

“Sure, why not?  You think I’ll run into an alternate version of me while we’re there?” she joked.

“Nah. Rick – he makes s-sure no one is home when we break in.”

“Cool. Maybe this version of me will be rich and I can steal all her cash.  If she’s like me, she keeps it in her underwear drawer,” she joked again, causing Morty to blush.  “I’m kidding, kiddo!” she laughed, ruffling his hair.  “I bury it in the backyard, duh.”

While Aunt and nephew engaged in their mindless banter, I pulled out my laptop and booted up the program I used to scan other dimensions before I’d invented those fucking goggles.  Locating dimension D-79, I quickly checked the surroundings to make sure the house would be empty.  I already knew her counterpart would probably be at work during this time of the day, so I didn’t even bother checking the house across the street.  Again, I could feel her eyes bore directly into the back of my head as I flipped the laptop closed and pulled my portal gun.

“Hey – hey, can we – uh – end Howdy Doody hour and get going before this Rick and his idiot family gets home?” I asked as I punched in the coordinates and pressed the trigger.

“What’s Howdy Doody?” I heard Morty ask as I stepped through with the both of them on my heels.

\----------

As soon as the portal popped closed behind us, I made a bee line toward the metal shelving unit of Rick D-79’s garage and began rooting through.  I’d already gathered the parts I needed to enhance the inter-dimensional goggles, but this particular Rick had a stash of kalaxian crystals hidden in one of these boxes and – ever since I’d spied them while watching through D-79’s eyes earlier this morning – I couldn’t get the thought out of my head of how mind blowing it would be to fuck her while riding that high.

“Rick–” she began, pulling my attention toward her, “–if the garage door is open here, doesn’t that mean that the Rick from this dimension will be back soon?”

Genuinely taken aback by her astute observation, my shocked expression was quickly replaced with a scowl when Morty chimed in while spinning around on one of the stools.

“Y-yeah, Rick. Maybe this Rick is stealing from you right now.”  The smug look on his face, while infuriating to me, made his Aunt giggle.

“Shut up,  _Morty_.  The Jerry in this dimension is more of an idiot than the others.  He probably f-f-forgot to close it,” I rationalized before glancing in her direction just in time to catch her rolling her eyes before she strolled out of the garage into the front yard.

Making my way toward the workstation, I nudged the stool Morty was perched upon with my foot, causing him to sway on the seat as it rolled away.  

“Buzz off, will ya, Morty?” I grumbled as I shuffled through more boxes littering the counter.   _Where the hell did that asshole hide those crystals?_  I thought as I briefly registered the crank and roar of a lawn mower nearby.

In my peripheral vision, Morty rose from the stool and soon disappeared; his footfalls echoing fast and heavy on the concrete floor, as if he were running.  

“Rick! Rick!  We have to – gotta go!  Right now!” Morty suddenly yelled from the driveway.  

“ _Ughhh_ , what is it, Morty?” I asked without giving it a second thought.  Knowing Morty, he probably caught sight of a cute girl and wanted to go back to his room to jerk off.

“Rick, please! Let’s go!”

“Settle down, Morty,” his Aunt’s voice drifted toward me from the front of the house. She sounded as annoyed as I felt. “I just want to see what type of shrub this is so I can put something similar in front of my house soon.”  Her voice became softer as they exchanged a few more words and I couldn’t quell my curiosity any longer at what the hell he could be freaking out over.  

“Morty, w-w-what – what the hell is wrong now?!” I bellowed as I gave up my search for the k-lax and made my way toward them on the front lawn.  Then, another voice cut through theirs; a man’s voice – deep with a southern drawl, shouting to reach from across the street. The voice spoke her name and I felt my blood run ice cold as it pumped from my heart through every limb.  I’d made a mistake.  I’d made a fucking  _terrible_  mistake...

“Hey, babe. When did you get back?” the man shouted again from across the street.  Casting my eyes in her direction, I’d just missed contact with hers as she spun on her heal to locate the owner of the voice – her husband.

\----------

Before I could react, she was moving – propelling her body forward in a jerky manner that indicated that even  _she_  was unsure of her actions.  That is, until Morty grasped her hand in an effort to hold her back.  Then, her mind made up, she yanked her hand from his and erupted into a full on sprint toward the man across the street.

“It – it’s not him!” Morty shouted, but it was in vain.  

The expression on the man’s face as she ran toward him was that of utter confusion but when her body collided with his, he curled his arms around her in an easy and familiar fashion.  Observing as she pulled back just enough to look up into the man’s face, tracing one finger across his brow, my blood turned from ice cold to boiling hot in the span of two seconds.

There it was again.   _Jealousy._

Before I knew it, I was sprinting from the threshold of the garage toward her, snatching Morty’s arm along the way to drag him with me as I went.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t be home from work before I left for my shift,” the man said as I approached the edge of the driveway.  And, as Morty and I drew nearer, she buried her face in the crook of his neck and tightened her hold.

“Ow, babe. What’s with the claws?” he asked as her nails sunk into his biceps before she looked up into his face and he continued.  “Something’s weird here.  You look… different.”  He pulled back slightly before adding, “Your hair is longer.”  He tried to release her, but she only tightened her hold, digging her nails in deeper.  

Hanging back so as not to rip her from his arms like some kind of lunatic, I released Morty and allowed him to approach.

“Uh, hey – hey Uncle Chris.  This probably seems weird, but –”

“Do you – uh – do you know who I am?” I asked, cutting Morty off mid-sentence; seemingly unable to control myself.

“Of course I do, Rick,” the man –  _Chris_  – began, his voice laced with obvious suspicion.  “What the hell is going on here?”    

“So you know – you recognize this?” I continued, holding up the portal gun. Chris nodded in affirmation, forgoing a verbal reply.  “We – w-w-we aren’t from this dimension.  That –” I pointed directly at the woman still wrapped securely around his body, “– sheisn’t  _yours._ ”  The emphasis I’d placed on the word ‘yours’ wasn’t lost on him and every muscle tensed as I unconsciously prepared for a fight.

_What the actual fuck is wrong with you, Sanchez? That man isn’t her husband.  He has no claim on her.  In fact, neither do you!_   

Clenching my fists as the internal battle raged in my head, I actually felt a wave of relief when Morty interjected.  

“We – we’re j-j-just visiting here from dimension D-74.”  Chris nodded in understanding, obviously familiar with the concept and Morty continued.  “So, she isn’t your wife.  Not – not really.”

Just then, there was the unmistakable whirl of a portal coming into existence from the garage across the street.  Rick and Morty D-79 stepped through.  Morty had a large sack slung over his shoulder that he unceremoniously dropped to the concrete floor of their garage, causing Rick to jump and cringe at the metallic clanking from inside.

“Damn it, Morty!  Be careful” Rick D-79 yelled, scooping the bag from the floor and gently resting it on his workstation.  

“Sorry, Rick. It was heavy!” his Morty whined, following closely behind while rubbing his hands together in a worrying gesture.

_Shit_ , I thought as they took notice of the four of us across the street.  I hadn’t spent much time in this particular Rick’s head, but just the crazed look of him confirmed that he was one of the adulterers – completely unhinged due to years of ‘sharing’ and sneaking around.  For a moment, I felt for the bastard – until he came at us like a wildebeest out of hell.

“W-w-what are you doing here, mother fucker?!” he screamed while waving his arms wildly in the air.  For another moment, I wondered if I looked that insane when I was angry, but then dismissed the thought as ludicrous.  “You better get the  _FUCK_ outta my – get out of my dimension before I kick you and your Morty’s ass!”

“Ah, man! Ah jeez, Rick” his Morty cried, holding his head in his hands.

“Yeeep, time to go – to split,” I said, aiming my portal gun at the end of the driveway and pulling the trigger.  Rick D-79 was just mere centimeters away when the portal materialized.  

“Y-y-you nearly sliced me in half, you piece of shit!” he bellowed from behind the portal as I wrapped a hand around her upper arm and yanked her from Chris’s grasp. She struggled, of course, but I overpowered her just as Chris loosened his grip and we tumbled through the swirling the green void.

\----------

She wrestled herself free of me as soon as we landed in our garage and sank to her knees on the concrete floor.  Morty slowly approached her and placed both hands on her shoulders before dropping to his knees, as well, directly in front of her.  Whispering her name, he looked pained as the woman who loved him like one of her own crumbled before him.  

Then, just before she broke, she wrapped her arms around his scrawny body – crushing him against her chest – and wept.  And, wept.   And, wept.

I was paralyzed, flopping down into the nearest stool as I forced myself to watch; forced myself to confront what my arrogance had wrought.  What kind of a monster was I that I wouldn’t even consider the possibility that we’d encounter an alternate version of her husband – an alternate version of her  _dead_ husband?

Eventually, her tears dried up and she relinquished her death grip on her nephew, only for him to abruptly stand and unleash his, admittedly justified, fury upon me.

“God damn you, Rick!” He screamed, his voice cracking as he wiped the tear streaks from his face.  “W-w-what – what – what’s wrong – the fuck’s wrong with you, huh?!  You’re such a selfish piece of shit!  You – y-y-you say you make sure the other Ricks and their families are gone, but you didn’t think about – t-t-think about – what the – what the fuck, Rick?!”

Morty’s face was red and his chest was heaving by the time he finished his tirade.  

“I didn’t know – n-n-never seen – met the guy before, Morty!  How – how could I know to look for him, huh?!” I shouted in reply, standing from the stool to assume a defensive posture more so out of reflex.

“You’ve met him,” she interjected.  Still kneeling on the concrete floor, she flopped to her ass and crossed her legs.

“What?” I asked, confused.  

“He was the cop that came to the house the night you beat the shit out of my date,” she clarified.  “You remember that, don’t you?”

“Uh – yeah, I do,” I confirmed.  In fact, I recalled smashing that piece of shit directly in the nose until it cracked under my fist in perfect clarity.  But, I supposed all the additional details became a blur once I’d forced Beth to call the cops on that budding sexual predator.  “But, that was – was what… fifteen years ago?” I asked, cringing at the reality of just how long it had been since that night.

“Sixteen,” she corrected.

“You ended up marrying that guy?”

“He came by to check on me a few times afterward; to make sure I was doing okay and that the creep wasn’t coming around anymore,” she began and I was able to conjure up fuzzy memories of a cop coming by the house a few times afterward. However, at the time, I was much too busy distracting myself with inane projects to occupy my mind; to keep it from straying into unwanted territory.

“We bumped into each other now and then, too.  And, then – I don’t know – I just fell in love with him.  That didn’t happen until after you left, though.” She tacked on the final sentence by way of some type of justification, it seemed.  And, that hint of justification was just enough to make me wonder.  But, then she continued, “We were officially together for eight years but didn’t get married until three weeks before he died.  He was stabbed to death while on duty almost three years ago.”

“Jesus,” I replied, raking a hand through my hair.  Of course, Beth had already relayed these details to me about a year ago, but the reality of it seemed much more grim when spoken from the mouth of a widow.  “Look, I – I’m sorry, Chicken.”

I could feel Morty’s gaze as it landed on me and I knew what he must be thinking upon hearing that ridiculous nickname.  

“Don’t be,” she said, looking down at her hands as she twisted them in the hem of her shirt.  “Like you said, you didn’t know.”

“Bullshit!” Morty shouted again, pointing his grubby finger in my face.  “He – he knew!  He knew all about – Mom told him!  He’s j-j-just selfish and – a-a-and never thinks about anyone but himself!”

Before I could utter any sort of retort, she stood and pulled Morty into a hug, rubbing her hands up and down his back in a bid to sooth him.  He seemed to calm down a bit, but his chest still heaved in an effort not to cry.

“It’s okay, kiddo.  I spent a lot of time pretending it didn’t happen so how could I really expect anyone else not to do the same – especially someone who wasn’t around?”

Even though her words weren’t meant to wound me, they did.  God damn it, they did…

A moment later, she released him and he simply left, entering the house without another word or backward glance in our direction.

“Please don’t, Rick,” she said just as I opened my mouth to speak.  “You can make it up to me later.”  Quirking one side of my brow in question, she continued, “You’re going to tell me exactly what happened when we were with Unity – when I  _was_  Unity.  I want every detail; nothing left out.  Got it?”

“Yeah.  I – I got it.”

“And, I want to use those goggles as soon as you replace the parts or whatever you need to do to them.”

Of course, she’d worked out the true function of the inter-dimensional goggles.  She was smart and the name pretty much gave it away, as it was.

“Look, t-t-that’s not a good idea.  Take Beth and Jerry’s word – let them tell ya.  Or – or Summer,” I warned.  Hell,  _I_  was probably the best testament to just how fast those fucking goggles could turn your entire world upside down.  

“I don’t give a shit,” she replied simply, exiting the garage.

 

**_To be continued..._ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is one of my favorite chapters. A small glimpse into when and how Rick's unquenchable thirst began. :)

_I’m so close – so fucking close – to cracking the key to inter-dimensional travel.  I’ve been toiling away at this fucking formula on and off for years but I’m so close now that I can taste it._

_Hastily erasing the last few lines on the portable chalkboard with the sleeve of my sweater, I scribble a slightly different variation before returning to my workstation to test it with the bulky contraption I’d constructed to, eventually, produce a portal to another dimension._

_While tweaking the device to the updated specifications, my ears suddenly pick up the faint sound of screaming over the electric hum. At first, I think it’s Summer crying, but the baby monitor I’d haphazardly tossed on top of the dryer hadn’t made a peep since I’d helped Beth put her to bed hours ago.  Shrugging it off, I focus my attention back on the portal device – until I hear the scream again, louder but muffled so it’s definitely not coming from the baby monitor.  Powering down the portal device, the garage is bathed in silence. I listen closely and, after a few seconds, I hear it again.  It’s coming from outside._

_Glancing at my watch, I wonder who could be screaming out there at 12:15 am.  More importantly, I wonder why I should care.  And, then I hear it again – only this time the scream contains an actual word._

_Help._

_“Fucking Christ,” I mumble at my own sense of urgency to answer the call.  The last thing I want to do is leave this formula when I’m literally on the cusp of solving it.  I’m on a roll and I’m terrified that if my concentration is pulled elsewhere, I’ll lose the secret that seems to be just at the tip of my fingers.  But, then the screaming resumes and it includes another word._

_Jerry._

_Beth?  I panic, wondering why my daughter would be screaming.  But, no – not Beth.  I’ve heard Beth’s screams her entire life.  This scream I don’t instantly recognize.  Who else would be screaming for help from Jerry?  Closing my eyes and pinching my brow, a hazy memory from earlier this evening flashes behind my lids.  A memory of Jerry’s sister trotting down the driveway toward a shitty Chivette, wearing a dress and high heels.  I remember thinking that I hadn’t seen her in such fancy attire since Beth and Jerry’s wedding several months ago.  Twilight had just begun to blanket the neighborhood and I had punched the button to activate the automatic garage door to close just as she opened the passenger door of the car to climb inside._

_“Oh shit,” I whisper as I punch the button again. It seems to take an eternity for the garage door to pull up on the track enough for me to squeeze under, but once I cross the threshold, I spot the same shitty Chivette parked at the very end of the driveway with the headlights still on.  Squinting as my eyes adjust to the darkness, more muffled cries come from the small vehicle and I can distinctly make out the shadows of bodies moving around within.  Now I realize how loud she must be screaming for it to travel through the car and the garage door.  Now I realize just how dire of a situation this really is._

_Sprinting down the driveway to reach the car takes all of three seconds but seems like three hours as her screams continue to leak from the metal prison.  Finally approaching the back passenger door, I cup my hands and peer through the window; catching sight of two bodies lying in the back seat – one on top of the other in an obvious struggle.  Their heads are closest to the door I’m currently peering through, so I round the car to the opposite side and yank on the handle.  Of course, it’s locked.  What kind of sexual predator would attack his prey in an unlocked car?_

_Retrieving a screwdriver from my back pocket, I ram the flat head under the hinge of the handle and pound it with my fist until I hear the lock disengage.  And, when I pull the door open, nearly ripping it off the hinges, the cabin dome light blinks to life and her muffled screams erupt from the confines of the car, slicing through the peaceful night air like a fire whistle._

_It happens so fast that the fuck wad on top of her has no chance to react before I close both hands around his ankles and yank. At first there’s resistance as his grubby hands grip at the fabric of her dress but another forceful pull causes the seams of the bodice to give way as he slides down her body and lands flat on this face in the street._

_Still gripping his ankles, I flip him on his back, straddle his hips, fist one hand in the front of his shirt and slam the other squarely against his nose.  Once – the acute pain explodes in my knuckles and his head snaps and bounces off the asphalt. Twice – the cartilage gives way as it sinks into his nasal cavity with a satisfying crunch._

_“You t-think you can HURT one of MY GIRLS?!” I yell as his head rebounds from the asphalt once more.  A second later, blood flows from the misshapen wad of flesh and I grimace as he coughs, spraying it all over the front of my sweater._

_The blind rage all at once dissipating, I stand to my feet and shake out my injured fist just as Jerry approaches the car and yanks open the other backseat passenger door._

_“What the hell?!” he yells, thrusting his head into the car to address his sister.  I take a glance inside, as well, and catch her attempting to hold the bodice of her dress up over her exposed bra.  Her hair is knotted and mascara is streaked down each tear stain on her cheeks. I open my mouth to ask if she’s okay but she’s already scrambling out of the car on the opposite side.  Shaking my fist out again, I notice the knuckles are already turning purple and beginning to swell as I make my way back toward the garage._

_“Hey!   Hey, fuck you man!”_

_Rounding the front of the car, I stop and shield my eyes from the blinding headlights.  The would be rapist has somehow hauled his sorry ass from the street and is fumbling his way toward the driver’s side door of his car.  Blood continues to drip from his nose as he gingerly cups it in one hand._

_Forgoing a verbal reply, I make a motion as if to approach him instead, producing the desired effect as he quickly pulls open the driver’s side door, flops inside and cranks the engine.  I don’t even bother to move from his path in a silent dare that he doesn’t take as he slams the gear in reverse and backs up just enough to swerve around me, flipping me off as he passes; his tires squealing on the asphalt as he punches the gas and peels off._

_Releasing a groan, I focus my attention on the pair standing in the driveway, a few feet away.  Jerry has his sister wrapped in his arms and attempts to guide her toward the front door of the house where Beth waits on the stoop with Summer in her arms.  However, she’s able to wiggle free of her brother’s hold and comes barreling toward me with the amount of grace possessed by a toddler taking its first steps. And, right before she collides with my chest, I notice that she’s somehow managed to tuck the ripped bodice of her dress into the left strap of her bra._

_“Thank you,” she breathes as she buries her face in my sweater and squeezes me tighter than I ever could have imagined possible. Instantly, my entire body goes rigid and my arms hang stiffly at my sides.  I’m keenly aware of her breasts as they press against my ribs and the scent of whatever perfume she’d liberally applied wafts up my nasal passages to assault and light up the pleasure center of my brain in the most inappropriate manner seconds before it abruptly shuts down and floods my system with adrenaline. Whether it’s a delayed fight or flight response or a cautionary measure my conscience is enforcing to pull my psyche back from the brink of total ruin, I can’t be sure.  Regardless, it’s enough to snap my rational mind back in control and I gently pry her from my body, turn her around and walk her forward into the house.  And, as Beth opens the front door for us to pass, I order her to call the police._

_While we wait for an officer to arrive, I construct a crude ice pack for my hand with cubes from the freezer and a dish towel. When a cruiser finally pulls into the driveway, Jerry welcomes the lone officer inside and I sit in the armchair next to the couch as his sister explains the situation._

_The story is typical.  Her date wanted to make out but she didn’t.  He’d somehow convinced her to join him in the backseat when he promised he just wanted to talk.  She, being the naive nineteen year old she is, agreed even though she saw the red flags from a mile away.  She cries and admits it’s all her fault.  She should have known better.  She shouldn’t have lead him on.  I grow angrier and angrier with each self damning word that tumbles from her mouth and I snap the moment she says that she isn’t going to press charges._

_“The hell you aren’t!” I yell as I stand from the armchair.  The moist dish towel falls to the carpeted floor along with the half melted ice cubes. “T-t-that prick tried to rape you! He’s either going to jail or – or – or he’s having – getting his dick ripped off!”_

_“Dad, calm down!” Beth hisses from behind the couch, bouncing a fussy Summer on her hip as her best friend erupts into a wash of fresh, salty tears.  Jerry wraps an arm around her shoulders as her body trembles with the force of her sobs. The officer, cool as a fucking cucumber, also asks me to calm myself in some moronic southern drawl that makes my jaw clench in frustration._

_“Now, there’s a chance that he will want to press charges on you, Mr. Sanchez, for physical assault,” the officer states plainly. “I’m not saying this as a deterrent, Miss,” he continues, turning back to the sobbing girl on the couch.  “I just want to make sure everyone realizes that it’s a possibility.”_

_“I don’t care – don’t give a fuck about that!” I exclaim.  Then, making a conscious effort to soften my demeanor, I address her directly.  “I-I-I don’t care about that, Chicken. Okay?”  Thankfully, she sees reason and nods her head, agreeing to press charges.  With all the information he needs, the officer assures us he will follow up in the next couple of days.  When he leaves, Jerry carries Summer back upstairs to bed while Beth guides her best friend to the bathroom to clean up.  Now alone, I pick up the melting ice cubes from the carpet and toss them into the sink on my way back to the garage._

_The first thing my eyes land on is that fucking formula scribbled on the chalkboard.  I had been wrong earlier – I still feel I’m on the cusp of finally solving it; still feel the secret just on the tips of my fingers.  Only, now I have a more pressing issue to deal with.  Now, I have a problem that can’t be solved with formulas or experiments or any of the useless inventions piling up all around the garage.  However, it can be postponed – with alcohol.  Lots and lots of alcohol._

\----------

Well – I’d done it.  I’d enhanced  _my_  inter-dimensional goggles using parts from the goggles I’d swiped from some other unsuspecting Rick earlier that day.  Not only were they fully immersive, but I now possessed the ability to rewind my own life; to revisit any moment in my past and relive it as if I’d actually gone back in time.

Removing the goggles with shaky hands, I gently placed them on the counter.  I’d been working all night to perfect them and now that I’d followed up on my bright idea to locate the precise moment I knew I was fucked twelve ways from Sunday, I would fulfill my promise to let her use them.  Digging a pad of post-it notes from one of my many junk boxes, I quickly scribbled ‘D-79’ on the yellow square and stuck it to the front lenses, also making sure to set the controls to that same dimension for when she powered them up. I assumed that was the dimension she’d be the most curious about given the day’s earlier adventure.  Then, as quietly as possible, I crept to the den and hung them to the closed door knob by the strap.

When I’d made my way back to the garage, I plopped back down on the uncomfortable stool and unscrewed one of the seven bottles of cheap vodka lining the counter. Then, I proceeded to gulp my pathetic woes away, bit by bit, until the familiar and welcomed drunken haze shrouded my consciousness completely.

 

**_To be continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Yes, I know the phrase is actually 'six ways from Sunday' and not twelve. However, I wanted to make sure Rick knew just how fucked he truly was -- double. Lol.


	11. Chapter 11

I was suddenly jolted awake by the creepy-crawly sensation of someone watching me. In response, my entire body jerked so violently, I nearly fell from the stool.  But, luckily I was able to balance myself just in time.  Cracking one eye, I noticed that the garage was suddenly flooded with light so I turned from the workstation to locate the source. Shielding my eyes from the blinding beams coming in from the kitchen, I was filled with instant irritation as they seared my retinas as if they were coming directly from the goddamn sun.

“W-w-what the – turn off that fuckin’ light!” I demanded, assuming it was Morty or Summer coming to pester me after another long night of lulling my conscious mind into a comfortably numb oblivion.

“I’m sorry!”  _she_  apologized, quickly stepping back into the kitchen to flip the light off.  At first, I thought my mind was playing tricks on me.  That is, until my eyes finally adjusted to the semi-darkness and I could make out her silhouette in the doorway.  Why was she here?  Surely, she should still be pissed that I’d thrown her into an alternate reality where her husband was still alive without regard to how it would fuck her head sideways and inside out.  Maybe she was here to extol her revenge.  Had she even used the inter-dimensional goggles, yet?  Had she witnessed her counterpart participating in adulterous acts with Rick D-79?

 _Well, if she hasn’t yet, she will soon,_  I thought as I stood from the stool and folded my arms across my chest.   _Either way, don’t count on her coming to you for comfort, pal.  Good ol’ Rick Sanchez – smartest man in the fucking universe.  Gives the object of his misguided affection all the ammunition she needs to shoot him down and keep on shootin’ until he’s a sniveling pile of emotional, raw hamburger meat.  Brilliant!_

Figuring, to be on the safe side, I was already in the dog house with her, I opted for the more comfortable route when addressing her – snappy indifference.

“Uh – so, what’s – what do you want?  Can we talk about that Unity shit later?”

“No, that’s not it.  I’m sorry I woke you.  I’m just looking for something that I think may be in my boxes in here,” she explained, gesturing toward the other side of the metal shelving unit.

“At –” I glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall above my workstation, “– 4:15 am? What the – what is it?”  At this point, I was wondering why she even continued to speak to me, but I became completely confused with her quick reply –

“My vibrator.” She looked me square in the eye, her face entirely unreadable, and it took me several seconds to process the words that had just left her mouth.  But, as soon as I did, I knew I couldn’t allow this moment to slip away, no matter how fleeting.

“Baby, y-you don’t need that,” I said as I strode toward her.  She didn’t move away as I closed the distance and captured her by the waist.  Shuffling her back with me from the kitchen door, I closed it behind us and deftly flipped the lock.  Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, I continued, “Just sit – hop up on the counter and l-let me eat your pussy.”

She pressed her face against my chest in an obvious attempt to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks and I smirked as she inhaled and exhaled deeply before countering with, “Or… you can use it on me.”

“Hmm,” I breathed, intentionally drawing out my response just to hear her breaths huff in and out of her lungs in adorable little pants of excitement.  “I – uh – I  _could_. But, I’m not patient – I-I-I can’t wait for you to dig through boxes, sweetheart.”  While trailing one hand up and down her spine, the mother of all scandalous ideas suddenly lit up like a fucking light bulb above my head. Pressing another quick kiss to her crown by way of apology for leaving so abruptly, I released her, produced the portal gun, entered the coordinates of the Citadel of Ricks and pressed the trigger.  “Stay here. I-I-I’ll be right back.”

\----------

The moment the portal snapped out of existence behind me, I approached the nearest directional kiosk to locate my destination as quickly as possible.  Thankfully, I had remembered the general neighborhood of the particular shop I’d come to visit and it was closer than I’d originally figured.

Hoofing the few blocks at a near run – so as not to be cited for excessive portal use – I arrived at the shady looking building sporting steel blast shutters at the edge of the red light district.  Rolling my eyes at the false sense of security the shop owner was attempting to portray, I rang the doorbell under the bold, red letter sign that read, “Ring bell for admittance.  Only one Rick at a time.  No Mortys permitted.”

A tiny security monitor emerged from a small hidden compartment above the bell with an irritated Rick peering at me from the screen.

“Yeah, what do ya want?” the sour puss spat into the microphone, his voice emitting from the tiny speaker with a warped, static quality.

“What the hell do you think I want?” I spat back, rolling my eyes as I pulled my flask for a quick swig.  Taking a glance at my wrist watch as I shoved it back into my breast pocket, I noticed this idiot had already wasted about 45 seconds with his bullshit greeting.

“You don’t have a Morty with you, do you?” he asked as I observed him reaching for the automatic door latch under the counter.

“No!” I yelled, throwing my hands up in frustration.  “Fuck!  Just let – l-let me in already!  I-I-I’m in a hurry!”

“Yeah, yeah. You and every other horny Rick in the Citadel.  Take a fuckin’ number, pal.”

I only stepped back from the monitor, dramatically twirling with my arms spread wide to showcase just how full of shit this asshole was.  I was the only mother fucker within three blocks of this dump and he had the nerve to big time me?   _Fuck that._

 _“_ Okay, then,  _buddy_.  I guess I – I’ll take my business to Big Dick Rick’s since he won’t make me pull out my cock to get – for a urethra scan just to get inside,” I bluffed.  The truth was, it was this shop or no dice because the particular item I had in mind was exclusive to Sleazy Rick’s Sex Emporium, unfortunately.

Abruptly, the tiny monitor retreated back into the hidden compartment and a second later, an obnoxious buzzer signified the disengagement of the magnetic door.  And, once I stepped inside, I was instantly assaulted with the unmistakable odor of silicone and cheap cologne.

Knowing exactly what I was there for, however, I made a beeline toward the premium power tools, snatched the item from the shelf and headed back toward the high top counter at the front of the store.

“Huh...” Ricky – as his name badge proclaimed – began, pushing the glasses up his greasy nose; moving infuriatingly slow as he picked up the box and inspected the contents. I checked my watch again – four fucking minutes now.  She’d already appeared exhausted when she sought me out in the garage and I knew I’d end up snapping this dip shit’s neck if she was asleep by the time I got back.  “You do know this is a  _g-spot_  vibrator, right?” he asked with a raised brow, obviously implying that perhaps I’d made a mistake. Surprisingly, the scowl remained even as he tried his best to crack a mocking smirk.

“Of fuckin’ course, I know that!” I yelled, yanking my wallet from my back pocket to produce the cash required for the purchase.  Tossing it on the counter, I told him to keep the fucking change and to hurry the hell up as he gingerly placed the nondescript white box in a black plastic bag.  Snatching it from his hand, I flipped him off as I exited the slum, pulled the portal gun, pressed the trigger and hopped through.

\----------

When I landed back in the garage, her head jerked up from the counter of my workstation in the same manner mine had when she’d woke me earlier and I was suddenly struck by the dark circles and puffiness under her eyes.  She obviously hadn’t slept a wink and maybe even had continued to cry long after she’d left the garage.  Perhaps she had used the goggles after all and  _perhaps_  what she saw got her significantly worked up enough to seek me out.  Cataloging that thought for further future study, I moved to stand next to her. And, as she shot me a quizzical look, I only pulled the box from the bag and handed it to her without explanation. She opened it carefully, as if it could be armed with an explosive device, and barked out a strangled laugh once she spied its contents.

“You bought me a new vibrator?” she asked, covering her eyes while she giggled like an embarrassed school girl.  “Where on earth did you get it?  You were only gone for like five minutes!”

“Not on earth,” I replied as she uncovered her eyes.  “There – there’s a Rick who owns a sex shop on the Citadel.  I knew what – uh – what I was looking for.”

“Oh, you did?” she asked, her tone playful as she removed the toy from the white velvet casing within the box.  The toy was black, made of a special material that resembled real skin and I felt my cock respond and swell to the visual of her testing the texture by rubbing the flat head against the sensitive skin of her inner wrist.  Then, she took another glance inside the box, obviously looking for a charger or instructions.

“It – it doesn’t need to be charged.  It has a battery that lasts – will outlive you.  And, it’s voice activated.  You – uh – you tell it what to do and it does it.”

“How do I turn it on?” she asked, flipping it this way and that to locate the power button.

“Just stick it – slide it in your cunt,” I explained.  She laughed again, shaking her head in disbelief.  “Now get – sit up here and take those pants off,” I instructed, grabbing her upper arm to tug her from the stool.

“Rick, I doubt you’ve sound proofed the garage, so maybe we shouldn’t.”

“You’ll just have to be quiet, sweetheart,” I assured her as I hooked my fingers in the waistband of both her pajama pants and underwear and yanked them down at once. She gasped and attempted to cover herself by pulling down the hem of her tank top while I practically reeled with unchecked lust upon spying the wet spot on the crotch of her panties.  She was ready and rearing, alright, and my mouth began to literally water as I swatted her hands away from the hem of her shirt, hoisted her up onto the counter and lifted her legs to plant both feet on the edge.

“You locked the door, right?” she asked, her voice already wavering and breathy.

“Mmhmm,” I hummed, pulling the stool over to sit between her spread legs.

Her pussy was on full display, right in front of me, and I felt my heart skip a beat at the way it glistened in the low light of the small lamp close by.  My aim had been, and still was, to destroy her in the best way with the custom vibrator, but I just couldn’t resist sliding my fingers through those slick folds; parting them slightly to peek at what was hidden within and –  _Jesus fuck_  – was it beautiful.  Before I could stop myself, I scooted closer on the stool and indulged – probing her with my tongue, sliding up and back down the folds before dipping inside. From the corner of my eye, I saw one of her hands release the counter and fly up to cover her mouth to suppress a moan.  I, however, didn’t bother to suppress mine as I slipped my tongue back up the length of her pussy and encased her engorged clit between my lips to gently suck.  In response, her hips jerked forward and the hand she’d clamped over her mouth now took a new position on the back of my neck.

“Oh fuck,” she whispered.  I continued to apply gentle suction while adding the sweeping motion of my tongue, back and forth, across the top of her clit.  “Rick.  Oh god,” she choked out and I pulled back, sensing that she was already teetering on the edge.  Releasing the most adorable whine of disappointment, her spine sagged as she clutched the counter with both hands, panting hard.

“Shhh,” I chided as I stood and pulled her in for a kiss, pushing my tongue through her lips to sweep inside her mouth.  “Taste that?” I asked when I’d pulled back.  “Fucking delicious, baby.”  I leaned in to kiss her again, a shiver working its way down my spine when she moaned into my mouth in response.

Finally ready to get down to business, as it were, I released her and plopped back down on the stool.  Wanting to make sure I had the best view possible, I placed both hands on her knees to shove them further apart while she steadied her balance by widening her arms and clutching the edge of the counter with more determination.  Then, I picked up the vibrator and positioned it at her pussy, sliding it up and down the slick slit before slowly pressing forward. Once the entirety of the business end of the toy was securely inside, I held it completely still, placed a kiss to each of her calves to calm her and then spoke the first command –

“Pressure.”

I could distinctly feel the toy spring to life as I held on to the base, the flat head no doubt expanding to apply constant pressure to her g-spot.  In response, she quietly moaned, her head lolling back.

“Roll.”

The toy began to shimmy slightly in my fist as the tiny ball bearings pushed to the top of the flat head to roll this way and that and I wished I could observe it in action. Especially considering her reaction – her hips bucking forward as her teeth planted into her bottom lip.

“Heat.”

I could feel the base of the vibrator heat up along with the rest of it as the pressure remained consistent and the ball bearings continued to roll and roll and roll. Her face screwed up in pleasure and her breathing became erratic as the temperature increased.

“More pressure,” she breathed, attempting to bend the toy to her will.  Smirking, I waited until she looked down on me with a confused expression when it did not do as _she_ commanded.

“It – uh – it’s only programmed for my voice.  Or any Rick’s voice, I guess.  Factory default.”

When her face relaxed, I appeased her before she could utter a word, commanding, “More pressure.”  And, _now_ she was close, issuing small, breathy moans as her cunt clenched around the toy; the force so strong, it jostled my wrist at the base.

“Ohh, y-you – you like that don’t you, my sweet girl?” I crooned, kissing her calf once more.  I knew one more command would completely do her in.

“Pulse.”

And, there it was.  Her entire body tensed, her hands gripped the edge of the counter so hard, I thought it may crack.  She dropped her chin to her chest, squeezed her eyes shut and  _screamed_.

Feeling my stomach drop to my toes at the prospect that someone in this house would be awoken by their sister/aunt/best friend in the throes of a screaming orgasm had me propelling from the stool to ram the meaty part of my hand, below the thumb, into her mouth.  Instinctively, she bit down,  _hard_ , but I was much too distracted with the expression of pure, unadulterated bliss on her face to even notice.

“Holy shit,” I croaked, leaning in to kiss her temple.  She tensed again and another muffled sob escaped her as she bit down even harder.   _Christ, did she just cum again?_  I wondered as tears leaked from her eyes and she mumbled something around my hand that resembled, “take it out”.

So, I did. Gently, I pulled the toy from her cunt and commanded, “Off,” before placing it on the counter next to her.

She was a sweaty, trembling mess – gasping for breath around my hand as I threaded the fingers of my other hand into the hair at the back of her neck and pressed my forehead to hers.  When I was sure that her involuntary screams of pleasure had subsided, I removed my hand from her mouth.

“Worth every fucking cent,” I said, awestruck.  A few minutes later, she seemed composed enough for me to pull her forward and coax her to the nearby stool.

“Rick – my god,” she said, still catching her breath as I retrieved her pajama pants and panties from the floor and handed them over.  With shaky hands, she slid them both up her thighs and slowly stood to pull them up the rest of the way.

“Don’t – uh – don’t get used to that,” I joked with a smirk.

“How can I when you’re the only one who can control it?”   _Touché._

I laughed and sat on the other stool, admiring her.  I’d never seen someone practically glow the way she did after an orgasm and I wondered just how thoroughly my brain had been flooded with sense numbing endorphins for something so sappy and moronic to even cross my mind.

“Stand up and come here,” she commanded suddenly.  My heart pumped tingling sparks of excitement through every vein and artery as my body stood of its own accord, already anticipating her intentions.

When I’d situated between her legs, she went to work unbuckling my belt and loosening my fly.  Like she’d done the previous night, she slid her hand inside my briefs and wrapped her delicate fingers around my stiffening cock, slowly stroking from base to tip while looking directly into my eyes.  Licking her lips, she uttered a phrase that nearly buckled my knees before roughly yanking my pants and briefs down to pool at my ankles.

“I want you to choke me.”

“Oh fuck,” I moaned as she flattened her tongue to lick up the underside of my cock. When she reached the tip, she pulled back and thoroughly licked the palm of her hand.  Once she was satisfied that it was nice and soaked, she wrapped it around the base of my cock once more and began to blow me properly and with earnest.

“That – t-t-that’s it, baby.  God damn, that’s perfect,” I groaned, threading the fingers of both hands through her hair.  Automatically, I bobbed her head on my dick and glued my eyes to her face as it disappeared and reappeared from her mouth; her tongue painting hot stripes of pleasure that cooled just enough to shock me once again as she took my cock further and further down her throat and held it longer and longer with each pass.

“Oh – oh, sweetheart.  Fuck yeah. Eyes up here, baby.  That – thaaat’s right.  Let me – I-I-I wanna see those eyes while you – while you swallow my dick.”

Obeying like the good girl I knew she was, she flicked them upward to lock with mine.  A lightning bolt struck my cock in that moment as the blunt head hit the back of her throat and tears leaked from the corners of her eyes.  Releasing a hand from her hair to swipe a thumb under them, I issued the praise she deserved.

“That’s my good girl,” I whispered.  “You look so perfect like this.  You’re gonna – gonna make me cum, sweet girl.  You gonna take it, baby?”

She hummed around my cock in affirmation and I groaned, picking up my pace.  This was it.  I was going to cum down her fucking throat.

“Oh, fuck – oh, shit.  Here – here it comes.   _Fuck!_ ”  I strained to keep quiet as I buried both hands back in her hair and bucked wildly into the wet cavern of her mouth.  She hummed again, flattening her tongue to take my cock as far down her throat as possible, like a fucking champ.

_“Ah, fuck!”_

My movements stalling; my cock swelled, the pressure mounting before releasing and pulsing with each rope of cum that pumped forth and hit the back of her throat. And, she took it.  And, continued to take it until I had nothing left before releasing my dick with a wet and playful pop.

“Christ,” I said, slouching over her and catching my breath while she untangled my hand from her hair.  “You know how to suck a dick.”  No doubt, the reverence was clear in my voice and, at that moment, I just couldn’t give a shit.

 

**_To be continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Special thanks to @maidservant-hecubus (on Tumblr) for so graciously allowing me to borrow her OC, Ricky, the sex shop worker. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Once I’d recovered from the blow job of a fucking lifetime, I straightened and cracked my spine in a way that made her face screw up in disgust.  Chuckling at her reaction, I tucked my dick back in my slacks and helped lift her from the stool.  My intention was to hoist her up and over my shoulder and portal to my bedroom until a thin strip of light blinked to life under the kitchen door. Then, the doorknob jiggled.   _Fuck._

“Dad, are you in there?”  Of course, it was Beth.  She jiggled the knob again the way she always had anytime I’d lock myself away. Looking toward the woman I’d just defiled, I caught her eyes as wide as saucers and her skin sheet white.

“ _HOLY SHIT_ ,” she mouthed at me, panic evident by the trembling hand she raked through her messy hair.

Placing an index finger over my lips, I pointed her toward the other side of the metal shelving, furthest from the door, where her boxes were stored.  Once she was adequately hidden in the darkest portion of the garage, I snatched the vibrator from the counter – which I nearly fucking forgot all about – shoved it back in the velvet lined box and tossed it in one of my junk boxes before unlocking and cracking the kitchen door.

“Heyyy, sweetie.  What’s up?”

“I saw the door to your room open so I was checking to see if you fell asleep in here again,” Beth replied, pressing her face to the crack.

“Uh – yeah, I did, sweetie.  Thanks for seeing – checkin’ up on me,” I placated, hoping she’d accept my response and be on her way.

“Okay. Well, I’m going to get ready for work. Breakfast will be ready in about an hour, if you’re interested.”

“Yep, thanks,” I said while slowly closing the door on her.

Flipping the lock again to make sure Beth didn’t decide to barge in the second I let my guard down, I made my way toward the hiding spot of my partner in crime, where she sagged against the wall in an awkward position.  Reaching a hand toward her, I helped her to stand and, when she was on her feet, she laughed and scrubbed a hand down her face.

“I’m going to help Beth with breakfast.  It’s the least I can do after blowing her father in the garage,” she said, laughing harder than was wise.  Catching herself, she clapped a hand over her mouth to keep it from leaking out of the garage to reach the ears of our family.

Feeling a bit flustered by her use of vocabulary –  _“blowing her father in the garage”_  – I shook my head before asserting, “You’re still a fuckin’ looney toon,” with a smirk.

———-

Taking a seat back at my workstation, my eyes were drawn to the junk box that I’d hastily tossed the vibrator into and I made a mental note to clean it later.  Not now though.  Now, my mind wandered back toward what I’d filed away the moment she’d showed her hand; the moment she’d admitted to me, in the most slick way possible, that she was turned on enough to come seek me out in the garage at 4:00 am.

She  _had_  to have used the goggles.  And, as a result, she had to have seen her counterpart with Rick D-79.  Even though I didn’t know for a fact that they were having an affair, I could almost smell it on him.  That crazed look in his eye when he’d spotted us across the street was a look I knew well; not only from using the goggles myself, but from Ricks I had encountered on the Citadel.

Come to think of it, Ricks who hailed from dimensions where she didn’t exist seemed to be the lucky ones.

The sound of pots and pans clattering in the kitchen ripped me from my thoughts and my stomach growled in response.  Even though I’d avoided her for the past month, I recalled keenly how good of a cook she was prior to my thirteen year departure and my body went on autopilot as it rose from the stool and made its way toward the kitchen door.

“Have I told you lately that I love you?” Beth asked her, referring to the full breakfast that had already been prepared, as I opened the door and casually entered the kitchen.

“Hey, girls,” I greeted, dropping a kiss on top of Beth’s head.  I suddenly had a strong sense of déjà vu before mentally shaking it off. Of course, this same moment had played out dozens and dozens of times way back when.  The only difference now was that it was playing out directly after a secret and somewhat taboo sexual encounter.  And, not surprisingly – considering what a creep I truly was – the thought alone was so fucking erotic that my dick instantly responded, pulling me to stand next to her as she continued to cook bacon and eggs for our family like some kind of proverbial moth to a flame; that sense of taboo egging me on and driving me wild unlike anything ever had.

“Food looks – smells good, Chicken,” I commented, snatching a piece of bacon from the plate next to the stove.  She shot me a sidelong glance as Beth stepped past us to pull the jug of orange juice from the fridge.

“It will all be ready soon,” she assured, tilting her body slightly away from me. Her obvious discomfort to my close proximity did fuck all to slack my rekindled arousal.  If fact, it seemed to fan the flames even higher.

“Good morning,” I heard Morty mumble through a yawn from behind us.  We both turned to watch as he shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes with Summer right on his heels.

“Kids, help your Aunt and take the food to the dining room,” Beth ordered, handing each child a plate.  Summer groaned but didn’t protest further as she took a plate of eggs.  Morty grabbed a plate of pancakes and pulled the syrup from the fridge on his way out.  Beth followed with the orange juice and a stack of juice glasses, leaving her best friend and I alone.

She was still focusing harder than was necessary on the eggs snapping and popping in the frying pan as I moved closer and positioned my body behind hers. Settling my hands on her hips, I pulled them back slightly as I pressed my crotch to the small of her back, suppressing a moan as that tiny bit of pressure and friction hit my cock just right.

“Rick, seriously?” she hissed as her body went rigid and her head whipped toward the entryway of the dining room.  Completely unable to resist, I bent to nuzzle the space behind her ear and tugged her hips back again, with more force, bringing her ass flush with my thighs. Then, I heard the faint sound of footsteps as Jerry lumbered toward the kitchen. Releasing her and taking my original position beside her, in front of the stove, I threw up an air of practiced nonchalance as Jerry approached and began gathering dishes and silverware.

“Hey, Sis. Thanks for breakfast,” he said, lifting the last plate of bacon from the counter before heading toward the dining room.

“What exactly are you trying to do?” she asked in an accusatory tone while refusing to look at me.

“Hmmm?” I hummed, taking a swig from my flask.  “Wh – what do you mean?”

“Never mind,” she sighed, lifting the frying pan to slide the last of the eggs into a new serving plate before heading toward the dining room with the others. Smirking to myself, I allowed my eyes to settle on her ass as she walked away.

———-

Breakfast was uneventful.  Well, uneventful in the sense that the usual banal conversation filled the atmosphere. Jerry blathered on and on, as he usually does.  At some point, I picked up on him asking his sister if she was still working on that freelance project and if she knew of any job opportunities at her old firm that he could possibly slide into.  She humored him, of course, much like an older sister would humor a kid brother – even though they were twins – and, once again, it struck me how different they were, not only as siblings, but as human beings.

As breakfast began to wrap up and each member of the family scattered to leave for work and school respectfully, I glanced up from the meaningless gadget I always pretended to work on while at the table to avoid conversation and caught her rising to collect the dishes left behind.  She looked utterly exhausted; the dark circles under her eyes much more pronounced than they’d been just an hour before and the familiar feeling of guilt settled in the pit of my stomach.  How likely had it been that she’d sought me out earlier because she genuinely wanted  _me_  and not just because she may have witnessed her counterpart fucking Rick D-79 through a pair of goggles that I’d recently enhanced to be fully immersive?  Not very likely at all, I presumed now and – if I were completely honest with myself – then, as well.  But, I took advantage of that situation, knowing full well that she had to be emotionally and physically exhausted to the point of eased suggestibility. So, what now?  Could I really be strong enough at this point to back down? Could I really be decent enough to  _not_ completely fuck with her head in the most deranged ways imaginable?  I’d already practically handed her over to be assimilated by a hive mind, made her face an alternate version of her dead husband without any warning whatsoever and given her the ability to live out the life of an adulterous counterpart – all within the span of four days.

How she didn’t already despise me was incomprehensible.

When I finally came back to earth from the pity party in my head, I was alone.  I had the brief inclination to seek her out but, somehow, resisted.  Most likely, she was asleep and I was in desperate need of it myself.

———-

A little over an hour later, I continued to stare straight up at the ceiling as I lay on my tiny cot in my tiny bedroom.   _What a fucking waste of time_ , I thought as I flipped over on my stomach. Then, the squeak of the loose floorboard in the living room drew my attention as sharply as a dart hitting a bullseye. I hadn’t heard the front door or the garage door open, so it had to be her.  She was awake.  And, every ounce of self control I’d managed to muster earlier slipped away.

Rising from the cot, I walked toward my bedroom door and, just as my hand closed around the knob, a sharp knock on the particle wood startled me.  In the next half of a second, I flung the door open to find her standing there – her arm pulled into her chest as if she’d second guessed her decision.  Poking my head out and casting a cautionary glance to make sure we were alone, I curled my fingers around her arm and yanked her inside.

“I can’t sleep,” she said, matter-of-factly as I closed and locked the door.  I didn’t want to engage her in conversation.  She looked like dog shit and the genuine worry that seized me was unsettling enough to tramp down any desires my body ignited when I noticed her eyes settle directly on my boxer briefs.  So, I simply pushed her toward the cot until she plopped down on the mattress and continued to push her toward the wall as I position myself next to her.

“Up,” I commanded, tugging the rough blanket under her.  She lifted her ass just enough for me to pull it free and unfurled her body until she was lying on her back as I draped the rough material over the top of us both.  “Relax,” I instructed, placing one hand on her hip to encourage her to turn over on her side, facing the wall.  Then, I draped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.  Soon, the rhythm of her breathing grew long and even as the tension in her body eased muscle by muscle.  My mind began to fade in and out until that blissful, blank nothingness engulfed me.

Babies don’t sleep this well.

 

**_To be continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. So, that last line is from my favorite film. Bet you can't guess what it is. :)


	13. Chapter 13

When I awoke just a few hours later – as if my mind could ever quiet down enough to grant me more than that – she remained fast asleep.  At some point, she’d turned in my arms and was now lying flat on her back with her hair draped over her face.  Several strands had fallen into her gaping mouth and were completely saturated with her saliva.  Suppressing a laugh, I gently picked them from her mouth before dropping the moist stands on the pillow.

“Fuckin’ gross,” I grumbled before hauling my aching bones from the cot.  Getting dressed was the usual task, along with fishing my flask from my lab coat breast pocket for my morning dose of pick-me-the-fuck-up.

I didn’t have any concrete plans for the day.  Morty was at school and I briefly considered yanking him from Math class. All of my current projects were not interesting in the least at the moment.  My mind was so preoccupied with the woman sleeping in my bed that even going on an adventure seemed terribly bland in comparison to the intense desire to portal back into my room – because walking would take  _way_ too much precious time – and fuck her brains out. But, considering how absolutely haggard she’d looked earlier that morning, I gathered up enough willpower to leave her be.

———-

Several hours later, I was shifting through the boxes on my metal shelves in the garage, tossing things to the side that I had been procrastinating throwing out, I caught movement from the corner of my eye.

She was casually strolling toward the open garage door with a sway in her hips that I hadn’t witnessed firsthand since before I’d left all those years ago and my eyes glued to her figure like flies on shit.  The grin gracing her lips was playful and sexy as hell and I caught her wink as her styled hair bounced with each step, in time with her breasts.  Hitching a breath, I prepared to quip a clever turn of phrase in an attempt to hear that delightful giggle of hers but before I could, her cell phone issued a shrill chirp from her small handbag, drawing her attention to the hand held device.  Then, giving a quick and curt wave, she turned on those ridiculously high heeled shoes and pranced her way to the lime green hatchback parked on the street.

 _Wait a second_ , I thought as her car zipped through the residential streets.   _Where the fuck is she going?_ She looked absolutely stunning and there was no way she was going somewhere dressed like that…  _alone._

———-

I’d hopped in my ship and followed her by air as she weaved through the streets, making her way toward one of the many places that humans congregate in throngs.  Then, she finally parked her car in the nearly full lot of a restaurant that probably housed its fair share of douche bags. Narrowing my eyes, I glared holes through the windshield of the ship as they remained trained on her form.  She was obviously meeting someone and, even though I knew I shouldn’t give any shits, I actually gave many,  _many_  shits.  And, as much as I wanted to immediately chase her down, I opted to sulk in silence for a half an hour or so before making my way inside.

I spotted her nearly instantly, tucked away in the corner of the restaurant with some goober looking mother fucker and I felt my blood pressure rise to a degree that was actually concerning.  And, she was smiling – she was fucking  _laughing._    _What the actual fuck?_

My mind was screaming at me to leave; just turn around and abandon this fiasco waiting to happen.  But, let’s face it, when have I ever listened to logic where there was a full bar within spitting distance?  So, I sat down and ordered the biggest, strongest, cheapest drink.  And, she continued smiling – she continued  _laughing._   I felt my fingers twitch as my hand seemed to move of its own volition; sliding across the slick top of the glass covered bar, toward my lab coat to fish though the inner pockets until it located the flat, rectangular device that I knew would be my ruin.  Without restraint, my fingers flew over the touch screen –

Me:  So how’s your boyfriend?

Me:  He looks like a doofus.

Me:  He can’t be THAT funny.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spied her distracted expression as her phone drew her attention away from the moron blabbing across the table from her.  She did, however, sweep her eyes across the expanse of the restaurant, until I felt them settle on me.

Me:  He thinks he’s getting his dick sucked.

Me:  I bet his nuts smell like cottage cheese.

Me:   Does he know you like ‘em swaggly?

Her:  Jealous?

Again, THAT word –  _that fucking word –_  flashed like a beacon behind my eyes.  I felt the actual emotions course and burned through my veins almost as keenly as the cheap whiskey and all I could do was scowl at the bottom of my glass, helpless and pitiful, as she carried on with her  _date_.

After what felt like hours of straining to eavesdrop on their conversation, their check arrived and she snatched it from the edge of the table before the doofus she was sharing her time with could protest.  At this point, my body went on autopilot.  Rising from the bar stool, my legs felt like jelly as they moved of their own accord, toward the secluded table in the corner of the restaurant. Then, before she noticed my presence, I slide smoothly into the booth seat beside her and eyed her idiotic date warily.

“Heyyy, babe. Who – who’s your little friend?”

She gawked at the bug eyed moron across the table, her own eyes wide with shock.  A swell of pride bloomed in my chest when I realized that I had successfully ruined whatever ‘romantic’ evening he may have had planned for my girl.

“Hi, I’m Trevor,” he said, extending a hand toward me from across the table.

“Rick Sanchez,” I replied, not taking _‘Trevor’s’_ offered hand but, instead, pulling her closer next to me.  She remained speechless until I placed a hand on her knee and began gliding it up her nicely shaped thigh.

“Trevor and I were just going over the architectural plans I drew for his house,” she offered, lifting a large portfolio from the booth on the opposite side of her, closest to the wall, and placing it on the table.  She turned to look at me straight in the eye and resisted the obvious urge to flinch back when she saw that my face was mere inches from hers.

“So, are you two… um…” Trevor began.

“Fuckin’? Yeah, man.  Oh yeah – all the way.  She – uh – she’s wild, too.  I-I-I mean, not like you’d know.  Or – or anything.  Nah – she’s  _wayyy_  too hot – too fine.”

From beside me, she issued a terse laugh that bordered on hysterical while her date began to gather his things to leave.

“Don’t forget the drawings,” she said, taking the large, folded prints from her portfolio. “Please, look them over again and get back to me with the changes, okay?”

“Yeah, of course,” he agreed, plucking the drawings from her delicate fingers. “I’ll email you.”

Just then, I felt a hot flush erupt though my body, originating from my chest, when the realization hit me square in the gut that I’d completely mistaken this entire situation.  They really _had_ been attending a business meeting and I’d just acted like a complete asshole; which was not a rare occurrence, to be sure.  But, no fucking doubt, I’d screwed myself to the wall with the dumb ass shit I’d just pulled with her.  Instead of folding my shitty hand, however, I kept with my time honored tradition of making sure I always get the last word – no matter what.

“Don’t l-let the door hit ya on the way out,” I called, giving Trevor a salute as he turned on his oddly high shinned loafers and hightailed it out of the restaurant. And, as soon as he was out of sight, she groaned and covered her face as my arm slowly retreated from her shoulder.

“Why?” she asked, her voice a high pitched whine but muffled behind her hands. Instead of replying, I ordered us both a scotch on the rocks as the waitress came by to pick up the check. When the drinks were delivered, she downed hers in one shot and then snatched mine to do the same.

 _Can you fucking blame her?_ my conscience chimed in as I pulled my flask for a swig and hunched over the table while attempting to play nonchalant.  Then, she started giggling.

“What – w-what’s so fuckin’ funny?” I asked, sounding like a sourpuss even to my own ears. She giggled harder.

“You really think I’m fine?” she asked, shifting her upper body to fully face me in the booth.

“Shut up.”

“Seriously, though.  What the hell was that?”

Again, I supplied no response.  She knew that I knew I’d fucked up.

“By the way, Trevor is totally gay,” she cooed, breaking me from my pity party.

Something was happening.  Glancing in her direction, I could see the blush rising in her cheeks.  Then, in a not-so-subtle move, she pressed her tits against my arm when retrieving her card that the waitress had just dropped on the edge of the table and I literally had to force myself not to react.

She scooted closer to me in the booth and attempted to ‘casually’ drape one thigh over mine and grasped one of my hands from the table, planting it on her knee in a recreation of our secret grope session in the back of Beth’s car. Quirking a brow, I trailed my hand further up her thigh at a sensually slow place.  She hitched a breath when I finally reached the hem of her lace panties, where I hooked a finger under the elastic and playfully snapped.  She flirtatiously laughed in response, tilting her head to rest on my shoulder, but I refused to look at her – only slowly trailed my finger around the elastic on her thigh until I reached the apex of her legs.

Then, finally, I made eye contact as I nudged the thin fabric to the side and smoothly slid my middle and ring finger inside her.  She was soaking wet.

“Oh  _fuuuck_ ,” I whispered, closing my eyes.  When I dragged my fingers out and slowly pushed them back in, she bit her bottom lip and dug her nails in the meaty flesh of my forearm to stifle a moan.  She was still looking up into my face when I opened my eyes and pressed my lips her forehead, repeating the motion once more.  “That feel good – y-you like that, beautiful?”

“Rick,” she breathed, as I withdrew my fingers to gently rub her clit.  Her legs began to tremble so she circled the calf of the leg draped over mine around  _my_  calf and hooked her foot behind it, opening herself up wider.  I pressed inside once again and she exhaled a shaky breath while staring up into my face.  Just then, every dark desire I’d ever harbored for her bubbled to the surface and I simply didn’t have the willpower to refuse them any longer. Dropping a comically chaste kiss to her forehead, I performed a quick visual scan of our immediate area.

The restaurant had a dark ambiance by design to make each booth feel intimate.  We were seated in a booth that was situated in the corner, set further apart from the remainder of the dining area. The side of the booth that we currently occupied was facing in such a way that we could not be seen head on.  In the few seconds it took for me to perform a visual assessment, my hand and grown still between her legs.  Apparently, that simply would not do – as evident by release of her vice grip from my forearm to my upper thigh, gliding upward until she fully cupped my already painfully hard cock through my slacks.  I involuntarily jerked at the contact and returned my gaze to her face.

“I – I gotta taste you,” I declared, pitching my voice low so it could only be heard by her ears before completely extracting my soaking fingers from her cunt and exiting the booth.  Obviously confused by my actions, she made to exit the booth herself and I stopped her with a curt, “Stay,” before taking a seat in the booth on the opposite end of the table, facing her.  Then, propping my elbows on the table, I did one last visual scan of the room. Curious, she turned to see what I could be searching for and, while she was distracted, I slid from the booth seat to situate on my knees under the table before she or anyone else was the wiser. When I shuffled toward her and closed my hand around her right ankle, she squealed and jerked upward, attempted to yank her foot away in the process.

“ _Calm the fuck down!_ ” I hissed, tightening my grip slightly in silent warning before gliding up her calf, my lips and tongue following close behind.

Glancing up her body in the semi-darkness, I caught her attempting to peak at me from under the cloth and smirked as my hands and mouth and tongue continued their teasing upward decent.  When I reached her knee, I hooked my hand beneath it to hook her leg over my shoulder. Then, I shoved her opposite leg outward and wedged myself between her thighs to make room before hooking my fingers under the lace of her panties, yanking them to the side.  Her body slightly trembled in a way that made my heart rate skyrocket drastically and, when my tongue finally made contact, I felt every muscle in her body tense and my ears were just able picked up her muffled gasps and moans.

I didn’t waste time with teasing.  I lapped at her pussy, from top to bottom – truly tasting her – dragging the flat of my tongue up and down over and over.  I probed her hole, pushing my tongue inside, fucking her with it until her legs instinctively tried to clamp around my head.  I simply pushed the leg not over my shoulder outward once more and continued my mission, darting my tongue upward toward her clit where I circled and flicked the engorged bundle of nerves, making her body tremble and jerk in response.

Suddenly, I stopped and moved back slightly when the most scandalous idea occurred to me. Retrieving my cell phone, my fingers flew across the touch screen.

Me:  Your pussy is so delicious baby.

Above me, she barked out a strangled laugh before shuffling around on the table top. Seconds later, my phone vibrated in response.

Her:  Suck on my clit.

Feeling myself flush at her bold request – which seemed ironic considering I was the one eating her snatch under a restaurant table – I moved in closer still and wrapped my lips around her clit, just as she asked.  No –  _demanded_.  No more than two minutes later, the familiar buzz interrupted me once more.

Her:  I’m so close, Rick.  Fuck me with your fingers, please!

And, I obliged – pressing my eager digits inside; curling and dragging and pressing.  My mouth resumed the gently suckling of her clit, adding the sweeping motion of my tongue for good measure until she was full on shaking, unable to disguise it as her cunt clinched violently.  I knew my good girl was so close for me.

Me:  Cum on my face, my beautiful girl.

Right on cue, her body went entirely rigid; one hand slamming the top of the table while the knee resting over my shoulder jerked upward and slammed the bottom simultaneously as she came all over my face – just as I’d requested.

A moment later, I pulled back and gently lifted her leg from my shoulder.  She nearly slid down the booth to the floor but I caught her calves and shoved her upward before reaching for my phone once more.

Me:  Let me know when the coast is clear.

It was at least a few minutes before she stuck her hand under the table to wave me out.   But, while I waited, I continued to sext her – making sure to keep her hot and bothered now that I knew she had a penchant for voyeurism.

Me:  I’m not finished with you yet.  I’m gonna fuck you stupid, sweetheart.

Me:  It smells like your pussy under here.

Her:   Bet me I won’t be banned from this restaurant for the rest of my life.

Me:   Fuck that.  Bet me this table won’t be reserved for months by every horny pervert within a 20 mile radius.

Me:  We’ve done this dumb a favor.

When I finally reemerged on the other side of the booth, the spent expression she wore was so obvious that I couldn’t help the Cheshire grin that spread across my teeth as the rose colored blush tinted her chest, neck and cheeks.  I had truly underestimated this girl, perhaps since the moment I’d met her.

Well, I was more than ready to make up for lost time.

****

**_To be continued…_ **


	14. Chapter 14

As she stood from the booth, her legs resembled that of a newborn fawn as she took a moment to steady herself before gracelessly exiting the restaurant.  She was insistent that I not assist her and I smirked as she wobbled on those ludicrously high heeled shoes.  But, I followed close behind and made quick work of pulling her to the side as soon as we were away from prying eyes.

“What about my car?” she asked when I pulled out my portal gun and triggered the green swirl in the alleyway.  I just tossed her a look as if to say ‘are you fucking kidding me?’ before taking her hand and leading her through.

From the look on her face, she had expected to step out in the soundproof cave of my bedroom or even the garage.

“This is my place,” I clarified.  Instead of questioning me, as I could clearly tell she wanted to, she politely waited for me to continue.  “I – I bought it before I left thinking – thought I wouldn’t be gone th-that long.”

Glued to the spot, she took a tentative look around the small and humble living space, her eyes finally landing on an old framed photo on the coffee table.  It was a photo she had taken during the Christmas season, almost fourteen years prior, of the entire family.  Summer was a toddler and Morty was only a few months old.  She had him perched on her hip, standing between me and Jerry.  Summer was latched to my leg and Beth was on my other side with her arm around my waist, smiling down at Summer.

Plucking the frame from the table, she seemed to study each face individually.  Stepping closer, I peered at the photo from over her shoulder, taking my own trip down memory lane.

“I – uh – I thought you looked so pretty that day.  I felt – made me feel like a – like a dirty old man.”

Placing on hand on her left shoulder, I used the other to sweep her hair over her right.  In response, she shivered slightly as I trailed my tongue up from her shoulder to the soft spot behind her ear.

“Why didn’t you move in here when you came back?”

That question was unexpected and for a second, I balked.  “I dunno.  Guess I – I didn’t want to.”  In fact, I hadn’t really even considered moving into this house when I finally felt it was time to saunter back into my daughter’s life.  _Huh…_

Resurfacing from introspection, I noticed that she was still studying the faces in the photo when I snatched it from her hand and tossed it on the nearby armchair before turning her to face me.  Her expression, the one I’d seen a thousand times, proved to me what I had suspected – she was thinking way too hard.

“Stop t-thinkin’ – analyzing everything,” I whispered, dipping my head to kiss her, running my tongue over her bottom lip.  Opening up, she allowed me to sweep inside, threading her hands behind my neck.

_Fuck_ , she was an excellent kisser.  Her tongue rolled and wrestled with mine for dominance before giving in entirely as I pushed my fingers through her hair.  And, before I knew it, she had pressed nearly every inch of her body against mine; literally grinding her pelvis against the hard on already straining the inseam of my slacks.  When I pulled back to gently suck on the sensitive skin of her neck, she arched her back – applying more pressure to my aching cock – and tilted her head to grant me easier access.

“My god, Rick,” she sighed.  “You make me so fucking wet.”  My eyes rolled back into my skull and I issued an involuntary groan at the utterance of her filthy confession before nipping lightly along the column of her neck.  “Were you really jealous before?”  Her voice was breathy, each word punctuated with labored pants, and my lips and tongue and teeth continued to assault her flesh.

“Fuck yeah, I was,” I confessed, mumbling against her skin.  She moaned and dug her hands in my hair, encouraging me to continue.  “Th-the thought of someone else – I-I-I was ready to rip that asshole’s dick off.”

Had those words really left my mouth?  Since when had I become so willing to admit anything of that sort?

Then, she laughed.  “Trevor isn’t an asshole.  And, he probably would’ve liked that. He told me and he’s into some kinky shit.”

Just then, I realized that this woman in my arms had lived an entire life after I’d left and I suddenly felt something knot in the pit of my stomach that, for once, wasn’t the booze threatening to expel from the orifice that had consumed it.

Pulling back to look at her face, she only laughed harder.  “You still cackle like a chicken, ya know,” I commented before asking, “How well do y-y-you know that guy, anyway?”

“He’s an old friend.  His fiancé, Jared, was on the force with Chris.  That’s how I met him.”  At the mention of her deceased husband, the knot in my stomach grew.  I wasn’t sure if I wanted to hear the rest, but I remained quiet and she took that as her cue to continue.

“We kept in touch through text and email after I moved.  When I got back, I told him how I wasn’t exactly keen on returning to my old firm here and he suggested that I try to branch out on my own.  He’s building a house to surprise Jared.  He wants to have it finished before they get married and offered to contract with me for the architectural plans.”

As she talked, I stepped away from her to sit on the sofa to absorb and contemplate; my mind ticking a mile a minute as I imagined her in social situations with people I didn’t know and didn’t give two shits about.  Why was it so bothersome?  Why did it slightly irritate me, the idea of sharing her time with _anyone_ else?

_You already know the answer to this, you dumb fuck – jealousy.  Jealousy.  JEALOUSY._

“Can I ask you something?” she asked suddenly, startling me.  At some point, she’d ambled to the couch and sat down, unbeknownst to me.  Thankfully, I didn’t give myself away physically, keeping the stoic pose I’d assumed several minutes prior.

“What – yeah, sure,” I replied, forcing my gaze from shifting in her direction.

“Did you know what I would see in the inter-dimensional goggles?”

_Welp… you saw that one coming from a mile away._

“Not – uh – not exactly, but I had an idea.”  When she remained silent, I finally chanced a glance at her and continued.  “You saw us – _them_ … fuckin’, right?”

“Right,” she nodded, her expression neutral, as if we were having a completely normal, run of the mill conversation.

“Yeeeah.  Happens a lot.”  Raking a hand through my hair, I leaned back and sighed; preparing myself for the follow up questions.

“Happens a lot in that dimension, or…” she trailed off.

“In an infinite number of dimensions.  Of course, it’s – uh – a little different in each one.”

“She’s cheating on Chris,” she said, more to herself than to me.  I shrugged in an effort to display how inconsequential that fact was in the grand scheme of things.

“Those – t-t-those Ricks don’t stick around home much.  For – uh – obvious reasons, I guess.”

“That’s why you didn’t recognize Chris when we were –”

“Yeah,” I interrupted her, not needed – or _wanting_ – her to complete that sentence.  “They aren’t around him when I’m watching.”

“So, we just fell into some cosmic trap, huh?”

“No such thing.  We – w-w-we just like screwin’ each other.”

I could see her reasoning for thinking that we were ‘destined’ to become fuck buddies, but there was no use in lying.  The justification was flimsy, at best, and only served to sooth a guilty conscious.  She didn’t seemed perturbed, though, as I saw her smirk from the corner of my eye.  However, she was silent for a few minutes that stretched on for a few years before continuing her interrogation.         

“When did you know?  About the others, I mean.”

“I’ve known for a while,” I confessed, pulling my flask from the breast pocket of my lab coat.  The metal scrape of the cap as I unscrewed and the slosh of liquid, a familiar comfort as I tipped it to drink.  A second later, I extended it toward her, touching the cool metal to her bare upper arm in offering, to which she accepted.  Only this time, she seemed to have prepared herself and only coughed slightly before taking another healthy sip before handing it back.

“There – uh – there’s dimensions where we – _they_ started fuckin’ almost as soon as she turned 18,” I began.  “I-I-I don’t kick around those much.  It’s… _uncomfortable._ ”  The woman on the couch beside me choked out a strangled laugh and I couldn’t imagine the associations she was making.  But, she waived her hand in the air in a gesture for me to continue.

“There’s dimensions where it – it happened later.  How much later depended upon ran-random factors.  A – uh – a big one is when or-or _if_ I leave.” 

“You could have had me before you left.”

“I know, baby,” I acknowledged, tilting my head against the back of the sofa to stare at the ceiling.  Recalling her adorable yet surprisingly subtle flirtatious that she probably didn’t even realize way back then creating a warm flush in the center of my chest.  “You – y-y-you were so perfect.  I couldn’t ruin that.”

“And, what happened with Unity?”

Sighing, I took a larger gulp from my flask and continued –

“I – I thought – _ugh_ – I-I-I thought it was happening for me then.”  Leaning forward, I hid my face in my hands and groaned.  The humiliation and guilt crashed into me like a tsunami wave.  “W-w-when I saw you on that filed – I – I should’ve know. _Fuck!_ ”

“Rick, it wasn’t your fault,” she comforted, scooting closer and placing a hand on my back in an attempt at a soothing gesture.  “I know that.  And, nothing happened.  I still haven’t recovered all of the memories but it was clear from what I do remember that Unity didn’t actually want to… you know,” she finished, unable to actually say the words.  “It was manipulation, pure and simple.  Neither of us are to blame.”

Her words were utter bullshit and I groaned again, wishing for her to shut the hell up.

“You’re a good man, Rick.”

Then, there was the rustle of movement as she rose from the couch to stand in front of me.  When I finally gathered the courage to look up at her, she shuffled forward and pushed my legs together so that she could stand directly over them.  Automatically, my hands flew to her hips in an unconscious bid to keep her there as she raked both bands through my hair, lowered to straddle my lap and scooted forward until we were chest to chest.  Settling her hands on my shoulders now, she bent her head to sprinkle kisses from the crook of my neck up toward my jaw; her lips fluttering across my skin in a way that had me stifling a whine of pure need.

“I’m not good with feelings and I’m certainly not good with talking about feelings –” she started, moving to the other side of my neck and continuing between kisses, “– and I don’t expect you to reciprocate.  But, I adore you, Rick.  I have since the first moment I met you.”  Hitching a breath, my hands migrated from her hips to her knees before gliding up her thighs.  “And, no one has ever made me feel as good as you do.  _No one_ has ever made me cum so fucking hard.”

“ _Christ_ ,” I replied in a shaky whisper, moving my hands higher up her thighs until I reached the lace of her panties, hooking a finger under the tops of each side.  “T-t-take them off.  Right now,” I commanded.

Quickly, she rose to obey and as soon as the offending garment was discarded, I grasped her hips and slammed her down on my crotch, thrusting upward.

“Rub – grind that pussy, baby,” I growled in her ear, rotating her hips in my clothed erection.  “I want you – w-w-want my pants soaked, understand?”

“Yes!” she cried as I continued to thrust upward, the pressure on my cock increasing to a maddening degree.

“Oh, t-that’s it, sweet girl.  Just – _juuust_ like that,” I praised as she undulated her hips.  Her hands were clenched on my shoulders – almost painfully – for leverage as she ground harder and harder; smearing her wetness across that slack covered bulge real nice.  “Mmm, my dick feels slick already,” I crooned, kneading her ass roughly.  “Lean back for me.  Let me see.”

Lifting the hem of her dress, the obscene sight of wet spot she’d left on my slacks coupled with the furiously blush staining her cheeks made my head spin as raw lust clouded my conscious mind.  “Baby –” I whispered directly into her ear, “– you’re so perfect.  Keep – don’t stop.”

And, she appeased me, grinding and swirling her hips as I pressed upward again and again and again until we were both breathless.

“Rick – _ohh!_  Rick, I’m gonna cum,” she moaned, screwing her eyes shut in concentration.

“Yesss, my good girl.  Make yourself cum.  Let – l-l-let me see those eyes when you do, yeah?”  Leaning back, she locked her eyes with mine, the connection so intense it was nearly too much.  “Oh, that’s it,” I encouraged, leaning in to place a quick kiss to her lips, never breaking eye contact.  “Make yourself cum on my pants, baby.  Get them nice and soaked for Daddy, huh?”

“Oh god!” she screamed, digging her nails into my shoulders so hard, I grimaced.  But, fuck, it was a beautiful sight – this woman unraveling right before my eyes.  Then, as the climax that had triggered the flood I had demanded she leave on my pants began to ebb, sweat trickled from her temples and rolled between her tits as she caught her breath and leaned forward to rest her head on my shoulder.  Her breathing was ragged and her body trembled slightly when it occurred to me –

_Daddy?  What the actual fuck, Sanchez?_

I had never assigned that moniker to myself, even in the throes of passion, with any other lay.  In fact, I had witnessed countless Ricks referring to themselves as ‘Daddy’ and scoffed, finding it utterly cliche.  Yet, here I was – succumbing to the same song and dance rippling out through the multiverse.  The phrase ‘ _cosmic trap_ ’ resurfaced in the back of my mind and I suppressed a bitter laugh. 

_Well, fuck me..._

 

**_To be continued..._ **


	15. Chapter 15

“I _need_ to suck your cock,” she panted, scrambling from my lap to drop to her knees before me.

“Take – take that dress off first.  Lemme see your tits.”

As she stood again to unzip and shimmy the dress from her fabulous body, I surveyed her handiwork on my slacks.  “You made such a mess, sweetheart,” I groaned, rubbing the soaked bulge before unbuckling my belt and loosening the fly.  A pretty blush crept up her neck and cheeks as she settled back on her knees before me.

“Hey,” I said, just as she was poised to swallow my dick down her throat.  She only flicked her eyes upward to meet with mine, awaiting my instruction.  “Rub your clit while you suck me.  But – but don’t cum.  Just get – keep that pussy nice and w-wet for me, baby.”

Dropping one hand between her thighs to obey, she proceeded to wrap the other around the base of my cock.  Immediately I hissed and involuntarily bucked into her hand like an eager teenage boy getting his very first hand job.  But, when she swirled the head of my cock with the flat of her tongue, the hiss I had initially issued morphed into a deep moan.  Then, straightening her spin for a better angle, she hovered her mouth just on the tip before relaxing her throat and sinking down until her nose made contact with my fucking pubic hair.  _What a champ..._

“Oh, ohh, _ahh!  Jesus!_ ” I cried as she pulled up and sank back down, twisting her head slightly from side to side when the head of my cock hit the back of her throat.  Coming up for air, she swept her hair from her face and began to coat her hand, making eye contact with me as she licked her palm and each individual finger.

“Fuck, those eyes…” I breathed, reaching forward to push a stray lock behind her ear as she shyly shifted her gaze from mine.  Yet, she still managed – from the motion of her arm in my line of sight – to continue rubbing her clit, just like I’d asked.  “I can _hear_ you rubbing yourself, baby.  Does – does that feel g– _AHH GOD!_ ”

I could only guess at the smirk coloring her features at her accomplishment as she grasped my dick fully in her now soaked palm and stroked it – twisting and applying more pressure when she reached the tip – and dipped her head to run her tongue across my balls before sucking one and then the other gently into her mouth.

“Is that good?” she asked sweetly and almost innocently, repeating the lick and suck maneuver while she awaited my reply.

“Yeah – oh, ohh, _fuuuck_ – yeah, my good girl.  _Ah!_  Fucking _perfect_.”

At this point, I was full on fucking into her hand, keeping perfect rhythm of upward thrusts as she stroked down, _my_ hands clamped on the edge of the sofa cushions for leverage.  And, soon enough, she’d brought me to the brink.

“Baby – s-sweetheart,” I sighed as she rose back up and followed the motion of her hand with her mouth, re-coating my cock with her warm saliva.  Threading my fingers through silken locks, I gathered it at the back of her head to anchor a firm hold.  If I didn’t stop her soon, I’d be painting the back of her throat which sounded amazing, but not nearly close to how I wanted to finish this evening.  “I gotta – you – y-you want Daddy to fuck you?”  She moaned around my cock, slowing down just as my hands tightened their grip on her scalp.  “Yeah?” I asked again, now halting her movements altogether.  “You want Daddy’s cock deep in that cunt, sweet girl?”

For a moment, I internally cringed at my continued use of the cliché moniker.  That is, until she released my cock with a gasp and cried, “Yes!  _Please, Daddy._ ”

“Oh, fuck,” I growled, dislodging the hand still wrapped around my dick and yanking her upward; dragging her onto the couch until she was pinned on her stomach with her shoulder bent at an odd angle.  _Jesus fuck, Sanchez – you’re gonna break her damn arm if you can’t keep your shit together_ , I scolded myself, releasing her hand so that she could stretch her arm down her body and prop herself up on her elbows.

Now that she was no longer twisted like a pretzel, I shifted my position so that I was leaning forward on my knees to straddle her thighs from behind, grinding my hard on against the smooth skin of her ass.  Then, I caught her peeking from over her shoulder as I stripped my lap coat and sweater, circling my hands on either side of her hips to coax her up to her knees.  Now seemingly running on autopilot, I grasped my cock and slid the head up and down her wet slit – teasing myself just as much as I was teasing her – before pressing forward as slowly as I could until her needy whine and hasty attempt at a backward thrust pulled a chuckle from chest.

“Always so – so eager for me,” I teased, gripping her hips harder and pushing forward millimeter by agonizing millimeter.  As much as her pussy was demanding that I pound it senseless – as evidenced by the way she attempted to rut back against me – I couldn’t stop myself from reveling in the feel of her body; smoothing my hands to sweep over her lower back, slide under to brush her stomach and glide back around to cup and squeeze her ass.  But, when I leaned further over her kneeling form to place a kiss to the back of her neck, she noticeably tensed and clenched her fists, panting hard and fast.

“You okay, Chicken?” I asked, hardly registering that I’d felt the need to ‘check in’.

“Uh huh,” she choked out.  “You just feel so good.”

“So do – y-you feel amazing, baby,” I said, pulling out entirely and then sinking in all the way in one fluid stroke.  “So warm and wet.”

“Oh god, Rick!”  Her body had collapsed entirely on the couch as she cried out.  As I leaned over her prone form again, she pushed herself back up on her elbows, taking my cock even deeper as my hands roamed to cup her breasts and roll each nipple between my thumbs and forefingers.

“I love hearing y-y-you saying my name,” I said, pulling out – the position over her body only allowing half way – and sinking back in.

“Rick, please,” she begged, looking back at me.  Her pained expression sent a lightning bolt straight to my cock.

“Mmm – okay, baby.  Daddy’s gonna – gonna take good care of you,” I crooned, leaning back up to finally give her what she needed.  But, instead of the fast, rough pace of our previous couplings, I remained steady and slow and deliberate with each thrust – savoring the sensation.

To my surprise, she couldn’t stop the constant stream of moaning cries or the chanting of my name as I fucked her slow and deep, nearly bottoming out each time.  Then, as her cunt began to clinch, I slowed the pace to keep her on the edge for as long as possible before swiping the pads of my fingers across her clit, just once, on a downward journey of my hands.

“Oh god – oh my god,” she panted, trembling like a leaf as I leaned over her again, pushing in deep, pressing my chest to her back.

“You like that?” I rasped in her ear, swiping her clit once more.  She buried her face into the cushion and sobbed in what seemed like frustration, balling her hand into fists.  “You – you want more?  Tell me, sweetheart.”  I swiped again, this time adding more pressure.

“Yes! Please!” she cried, her voice thick.  And, finally, I relented – rising to my knees behind her and quickening my pace to something more savage and needy, rocking her body back and forward with quick, hard, deep thrusts that had her literally gasping and screaming like a banshee.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” I chanted in time with each thrust, my hands digging bruises on her hips.  I could feel my voice become thick and raspy as I commanded, “Cum on my dick, baby.  Say my name again.”  I continued to roughly circle her clit until her pussy clenched tightly around my cock and something between a moan, a scream and a sob escaped her in the shape of my name as she came – each pulse causing her body to spasm and jerk.

I continued to pound into her, rougher and more erratic, as her muscles completely liquefied and she sank into the cushions.  She stretched her arms above her and gripped the arm of the couch, locking her elbows to prevent her upper body from rocking forward and back before encouraging – “Yeah – that’s it baby.  Cum for me, Daddy.”

“Ah _SHIT!_ ” I roared, gripping her hips with both hands again and slamming inside her one last time as my cocked swelled and pulsed, filling her up entirely.  “Oh fuck – oh Christ,” I groaned, slumping over top of her.

“ _Rick_ ,” she wheezed, trying to wiggle out from under me.  “Rick, I can’t breathe.”

“Oops,” I chuckled, planting my palms on either side of her head to peel my front from her back.  As I rose to a kneeling position and pulled out, an impressive amount of my jizz flowed from her cunt directly onto the sofa.

“Oh, gross!” she exclaimed, sitting as even more leaked from between her thighs.  “Well, your couch is ruined.”

I laughed and she glanced toward me with a brow raised in question.

“Baby, t-t-that’s not the first jizz stain on the couch and it won’t – I-I-I doubt it will be the last.”

 

**_To be continued..._ **


End file.
